Harry Potter and the Curse of the Purebloods
by Constantine1453
Summary: Set 10 years after the events of Harry Potter and the Trials of His Life. Harry is now released from Azkaban...What happens next? It is strongly encouraged that you read HP& Trials of His Life (and review) before reading this...
1. Prologue - The Daily Prophet Article

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Purebloods  
  


Disclaimer - I own nothing, and JKR owns everything, characters, settings, etc. Warner, Bloomburg, Scholastic, etc. have quite a claim as well.   
  
A/N - Here we are, back at the beginning of another story. Enjoy the (short) prologue. I will write and get chapter 1 up later, possibly. I need to find legos...Yeah, I know. At 19, I'm still building...oh well.   
  
A/N 2 - If you haven't read Harry Potter and the Trials of His Life yet, you will want to go back and read it. Please? Because many things in this will not make sense, and it was my first fic, so please read/review, and then read this one. Thanks.  
  
  


Harry Potter and the Curse of the Purebloods  
Prologue  
  


Hermione Granger-Weasely was ten years, two kids, and one dog older. She sat in her living room, while her children, Peter and Molly played on the floor. The house was being reoccupied again, as it was every year because of her job at Hogwarts, teaching Arithmancy, which forced her to stay at Hogwarts with the children. Ron was away much of the year, having been assigned for the past ten years to guard the wizard prison of Azkaban.  
  
An gray owl flew into the open window, screeching to announce it's arrival. It dropped off the post, and their copy of the Daily Prophet, which landed on the table in front of Hermione. She paid the owl, and it flew off again. Hermione left the mail for last, as was her custom. Instead she opened their copy of the Daily Prophet, and scanned the front page.  
  
Has it really been that long? She exclaimed, looking over the picture carefully. Staring back at her was a pair of emerald eyes, set into a head of messy inky-black hair. Next to the picture, a long article read  
  
  
POTTER TO BE RELEASED FROM AZKABAN TOMORROW  
Reported by: Ginny Weasely  
On the tenth anniversary of many momentous events, perhaps the most significant is the release of Harry Potter from the wizard Prison of Azkaban. Mister Potter is known for many acts of notoriety, from his many defeats of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to his apparent defection from the side of such figures as Albus Dumbledore and former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. It was at this time ten years ago that Mister Potter was captured after his defeat of You-Know-Who and tried by Minister Fudge. This trial attracted international wizard attention, and resulted in the downfall of the oppressive Ministry of Fudge. Potter was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban, which he has now served. During this time, he has been a model prisoner, and has caused no trouble with the Aurors. Fudge has not been heard from or seen since that day ten years ago. Minister Arthur Weasely, who succeeded Fudge, commented to the Prophet that Harry Potter's release comes as a great joy to the whole wizarding world. He represents all that is honorable to the world, upholding his friends, family and life against the evil that was You-Know-Who.   
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, instrumental in the education of Potter was unavailable for comment. It is rumored that he will offer Mister Potter a job teaching the yet again vacant position of Defense against the Dark Arts. However, it has not been confirmed. This publication would like to state to all that Mister Potter deserves his privacy, and should not be sought out for comment.  
  
  
Mum, who's this man? Peter asked, having just built a tower out of blocks.  
  
This man should have been your Godfather.  
  
Not Uncle Draco?  
  
No. He is my best friend in the whole world. He saved the world from an evil wizard.  
  
Like what Dad does?  
  
Hermione looked at her nine year old son and smiled. Molly, take that out of your mouth! She reached over and pulled out the corner of a battered copy of Hogwarts, A History from Molly's year old mouth.   
  
Mum, is it time for lunch?  
  
It is. Goodness. And your father should be home soon.   
  
Peter smiled, as he pushed his way into the kitchen. Hermione picked up Molly and followed him. The Daily Prophet lay on the coffee table, the rest of it unread.  
  
  
Far away from the hustle and bustle of one of the suburbs of London, a man sat reading his copy of the Daily Prophet. He smiled at the newspaper article about Harry, and threw his copy into the crackling fire.   
  
He cried, and a very battered house-elf popped into the room.  
  
Yes Master?  
  
Cloak, I am traveling. She popped out of the room, and in a moment reappeared, holding a crisp green cloak. The man rose, and slipped it over his robes. Taking a moment to pop into his foyer, he took out a silvery cloak that seemed to disappear, and laid it on his arm. He Disapparated with a pop', leaving the house empty, except for the bustling of house-elves.  
  
  
A/N - I know, a somewhat short introduction, but well, there it is. I bet most of you can guess who the man is, but it still will be interesting to read, I think. Please R/R. And no, the children of Hermione/Ron may not figure much into the story, but they might. They will be seen, anyway. Leo, Angie and Clarrisa, (Draco and Ginny's kids) will be seen. I did mention them in the previous story, if only once. Please R/R, and tell me what you think. If you hate the prologue, then I will rewrite and repost it. I am not opposed to it...But please use non-flame language. Thanks. It does feel strange starting back at the beginning, doesn't it? Also, who can tell me where well, there it is' comes from? Hmmmm? Please R/R. Boy, that was short, wasn't it. Wow. Only close to a page and a half. The chapters shall be longer....


	2. Chapter 1 - Freedom

Chapter 1  
Freedom  
  


Harry Potter? Dennis Creevey asked the prisoner in the cell.  
  
  
  
Your time here is up. By the order of the Minister of Magic, you are hereby to be released from Azkaban and into the wider wizarding world. Your sentence is up. Congratulations, Harry. A huge smile broke out over Dennis's face. After a few months being stationed here, Dennis had forgiven Harry for the little incident during his fifth year.  
  
Thanks Dennis. I'll miss waking up every morning and seeing your smiling face.  
  
Somehow I don't think so. Dennis retorted.  
  
Is it that obvious?  
  
Quite possibly. Ready to go?  
  
Let me see. I have myself, and myself. That's all I came with, and that's all I'm going to leave with.   
  
Harry stood up from his bunk, and the change of ten years was evident. Gone was the clean cut, soft face. It had been replaced by ten years of hard work, just enough meals, and not enough washes. His gangly black hair fell around his shoulders and reflected the sun, as it was quite greasy. A simple gray garment had been provided for him, and it hung off of his gaunt frame. But his eyes, the emerald color of his mother's, had not changed in ten years. If anything, they had become more intense, and in them you could almost see your soul. His skin was the pale color of cream, for being underexposed to sunlight.  
  
Although the Dementors had been removed from the prison, it still was not a happy place to be in. Harry rarely saw Ron during his time there, and was forbidden many basic necessities because many Aurors still distrusted him.  
  
He marched to the cell door, and fell in line in front of Dennis. The corridor was quite small, and very little light filtered through the barred windows. When they reached the outside, Harry shielded his eyes from the flash of bright sunlight.  
  
Bright outside Harry? Dennis asked, amused.  
  
After ten years in near-darkness, this change would be enough to blind anyone. He said, blinking away the tears.  
  
We try. Ah, here we are. After you. Dennis held the door open to the Processor's Office. A short, balding official sat behind a sprawling desk, covered in rolls of parchment. Gregor Polt looked up from his work. He said somewhat irritably.  
  
Do you have the paperwork for Harry Potter?  
  
He shuffled the parchments around on the desk until he found the one that he was looking for. Here we go. Yes, Harry Potter, sentenced to ten years here. Ten years, today, if my memory serves me. Yes, ten years. Pity it couldn't have been extended. No matter. Sign here, and you are free to port key back to the Ministry.  
  
That's it?  
  
Yes. What did you expect? Not too many people go back once they've arrived here, so there's really no need for fancy procedures. Sign.  
  
Harry did, and he was a free man.   
  
Now please get out of my office. We have too many people coming in and it's up to me to process them all. Waste of time if you ask me. We should just execute them on the spot, and then there would be no- The rest of Gregor's ramblings were cut off by the departure of Harry and Dennis.   
  
Once outside, they walked a little further, until they came to another small door, which they entered. The room was plain, and Harry was faced with the terrifying prospect of a life other than Azkaban, for in the center of the room sat the port key back to London.  
  
Ah good. You're just in time, Harry. Ron said, looking up from his desk. What are you going to do first?  
  
I'm going to head to your house. I can't do anything without money, and I can't get to my vault without my Gringott's key, which you have. I'll go to Madam Malkin's tomorrow and pick up some new clothes. And get a haircut. I need it.  
  
Do you ever. Harry be careful and take care of yourself. I'll see you again at the end of the week. Just remember who you are, and what you've put the general wizarding public through.  
  
Ron, it's been ten years.  
  
Harry, many of them still can't say Voldemort's name. Who knows what they'll do if you should just happen to walk down Diagon Alley.  
  
True. I'll be careful. I will see you at the end of the week.  
  
Give my love to Hermione and the kids.  
  
I will. Harry smiled, embraced his best friend, who for the laugh lines on his face, still looked the same after ten years.  
  
It's time. Dennis interrupted.  
  
Harry touched the port key, and was pulled back into the Ministry of Magic.  
  
A room not all that different from the one in Azkaban greeted him once the queasy feeling went away. He smiled to the attendant at the desk, and walked out of the room.   
  
Walking briskly through the corridors, Harry quickly wound his way out of the maze, and into the foyer of the building. Nodding once to the Aurors, he crossed the threshold of the building, a free man for the first time truly in almost a decade and a half.   
  
Diagon Alley was busy as always, and no one seemed to notice him, at least at first. Slowly, the realization of who was walking freely down their street came upon them, and without saying a word, a small bubble of space appeared around Harry, who welcomed it. He reached the Apparition point, and he was soon standing outside the home of Hermione and Ron Weasely.   
  
A boy was playing outside. When Harry appeared on the lawn, his eyes and mouth grew to a large O. He started stuttering. Harry loomed over him and said Could you run and get your mum? Someone wants to see her.   
  
Peter nodded and ran inside, leaving his blocks on the lawn. A moment later, Hermione came rushing out of the house, pulled by a very frightened Peter. When she saw who it was, she stopped in her tracks, and their eyes locked.  
  
Her voice trailed off, and she ran to him, embraced him like the world was a sinking ship and he a life-preserver, and began to sob. It's so good to see you again. We've missed you so very, very much.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time. Peter watched the scene with the fascination of a nine year old, and it was he who broke the silence.  
  
Mum, who is that? It looks like the man in the newspaper yesterday.  
  
The pair broke their embrace, and Hermione looked at her boy, who was quite the little thinker. It is the man in the newspaper article yesterday. His name is Harry. He was a good friend of mine in school.  
  
Oh. Harry, welcome to my house. Peter said with all the pompousness he could muster. Harry smiled, bowed as low as he could, and replied Thank you, young sir. Perhaps your mother could lead us into the kitchen for something to eat?  
  
I would be honored if the master of the house would lead the way. And with a twinkle in the two adults eye, Peter did just that.  
  
  
Much later, when Peter and Molly had been properly introduced to Harry, and then put to bed once supper was finished, Harry and Hermione sat in her living room.  
  
Hermione, it feels so good to finally be free of all of my   
  
I'm glad. Harry, you look so different, from ten years ago. You're almost as pale as Draco was our first year.  
  
But I haven't changed inside. Not much, anyway.  
  
I just can't get over the fact that you're finally able to join our world again. I wonder what everyone will say?  
  
Hermione Granger-Weasely, you were never one for what other people thought. What happened?  
  
I had children. Peter and Molly are the best, I have to tell you. Peter will be going to Hogwarts the year after next.  
  
Does he go to the Hogsmede school while you're at Hogwarts?  
  
He does. I leave Molly with Madam Pomprey when I'm in class.  
  
Do you like teaching?  
  
Wouldn't do anything else. I read yesterday that Dumbledore is going to offer you the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Really? I'll be gone within a year.  
  
Will you? I really don't think so.   
  
Harry smiled at Hermione.  
  
She returned the smile, but yawned. It was quite late.  
  
I think someone needs to get to bed. Harry laughed, and Hermione joined him.   
  
Agreed. Shall we?  
  
Arm in arm, two-thirds of the trio walked up the stairs, separating when Harry went to the guest room, and Hermione went to hers. Harry removed all but his shorts, and tied his hair back with a ribbon.   
  
He settled into bed, and fell quickly into a dream filled sleep.  
  
  
A/N - Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter, and so forth. Hopefully this will be interesting, etc. A nice chapter. Next - Dreams & Diagon Alley. Oh yes, please R/R - and tell your friends to read/review this fic and HP & ToHL. 19 Reviews on the first chapter...not half bad. Thanks again...(Boy this Author's Note was short, wasn't it. I should do something about that...shouldn't I? Next chapter, I suppose.) 


	3. Chapter 2 - Visions of the Past

Chapter 2  
Visions of the Past  
  


All through the night, Harry tossed and turned. His dreams were haunted by the visions of the past ten years...  
  
  
Now, prisoners are expected to be obedient in all things. Alastor Moody thumped around on the ground. Disobey even the least of the Aurors stationed here and yours will be a hellish existence. There are many things short of death that can be applied in certain cases. You will be required to stay in your cell for you term here. Occasionally, you may be let out, but you are a prisoner, and this is not home. Although the Dementors have been removed, I'm sure that many of you will not last your time here. Aurors, escort your prisoners to their cells. Moody barked, and Neville led Harry into the main structure of the prison.  
  
The smell blasting from the interior of the prison reminded Harry of stale eggs. A vast darkness greeted him once he stepped into the main corridor, and it was only after tripping over a few worn stones that his eyes adjusted to the blackness. With his sight returning, he looked around him, and saw the beaten prisoners on either side, hanging onto the bars.   
  
Ah, fresh blood! Come here, child. Let me take away your cares... The mad voice screeched down the corridor.   
  
Ignore them. They are all quite mad. Neville said flippantly. Harry's eyes returned to scanning the cells. Each held a single prisoner, who was gaunt and pale from months or years of sunlight deprivation. They were weak, and Harry saw that some had to be chained to the walls to stop their thrashing.  
  
Are some of them mad?  
  
Quite. Harry, you have nothing to worry about. They are the result of Dementors, while you will be guarded by Aurors. You won't end up like them.  
  
Okay. I trust you Neville. Harry said, as Neville led him down further into the prison.  
  
Thanks Harry. Turning more quickly darkening corners, they came to an empty cell. The only sound in the corridor was the dripping of water.  
  
What section is this?   
  
Death Eaters. You're the first to come since Fudge had one of his   
  
What was a   
  
Let's just say that the Death Eaters commonly became the Dementors dinner.   
  
Harry had heard of what Fudge was doing, but until he heard the silence, wasn't sure if he could believe it.  
  
Here we are, Harry. Your new home. Neville said, a very false smile upon his face. There are two meals a day, and the pan is obvious. He said this with an air of expediency. Once that was done, his tone softened. Harry, take care of yourself. I can't promise you that things won't be hard for you, but be good, and they will certainly be better than those above.  
  
I will. Neville, say hello to Ron for me. Tell him that I expect everything to be exactly the way that I left it when I return.  
  
Ten years is a long time, Harry.  
  
Neville, I'm not that old. Ten years is a long time, but I'll be fine.  
  
Are you sure you can handle being alone?  
  
I think so. I lived in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life.  
  
Al right, Harry. Take care of yourself.  
  
Neville walked away, shaking his head. Harry looked around the cell, and sat on the bed, brooding to himself.  
  
  
Harry tossed and turned as the night wore on.  
  
  
Some months later, the first of the Death Eaters that Harry's black book had betrayed came into the silent corridor. Three pairs of feet marched down the path, and Harry watched with interest as Katie Bell passed by him. She looked at the sorry figure in the cell, his messy hair greasy and knotted. Katie nodded to him, and Harry only glanced at her. When she realized who it was, she sucked in a breath. Katie cried, but she was pushed past Harry and into the adjoining cell.   
  
I don't want to be next to him. She snarled.   
  
Too bad. Hi Harry. The Auror said in return.  
  
You can't leave me with that traitor.   
  
I don't see any traitors here but you, Bell. He replied once again, his voice echoing in the corridor as he walked away.  
  
When you came to the Dark Lord, I knew something was wrong. But I trusted him, thought that he could handle you. Then you rose high above me. You led fellow Death Eaters to their destruction. You have much to answer for, Harry Potter.  
  
I do not answer to traitors, Katie.  
  
And you think you're so high and mighty. Ten years is a long time, Harry. A long time. Perhaps something in your food. Or while you're sleeping. Yes, ten years is a long time.  
  
I will still be here after that time. He said confidently.  
  
You're not well liked by the remains of our Master's followers.  
  
I would expect not. And you know what? It really doesn't bother me that much, sorry.  
  
I didn't expect it to.  
  
Katie Bell was silent after that. Until they found her strangled five months after she came to Azkaban. By her own hand.   
  
  
The clock downstairs struck two. Harry's dream took a much more violent turn.  
  
  
He stood in a white room. Empty, except for him. Suddenly, a black figure appeared before him.  
  
I will come for you, Harry Potter. At this very moment I am coming for you. None of your magic can halt what I have set in motion. My work is in the very air that you breathe, in the surfaces that you touch, and in your very skin. Be aware that your life hangs by a thread, and it is only after I have dealt with a few others that I will have my revenge.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I? I am a vision of your past, Harry Potter. I surround you even now.  
  
Stop speaking in riddles.  
  
Interesting that you should speak the surname of your master, Death Eater.  
  
Is that what this is about? Is this what you wanted to see? Harry shoved his sleeve up, and the Dark Mark lay on his arm, just as black as ever.  
  
If that is how you define yourself, then yes.  
  
I've changed.  
  
Have you?  
  
I have. I did not join them to be like them, but to fight them.  
  
Are you sure? The figure advanced on Harry.  
  
I am. He held his ground.  
  
I am not so sure. _Crucio. _ The figure raised it's wand arm, and a beam of light shot out of the wand.   
  
Harry began to scream, and promptly fell to the floor, where he woke up with a start. Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, stroking his sweaty face.  
  
Harry, are you al right?  
  
He was breathing heavily, as he remember the dream and what it might mean. I've been having dreams, Hermione.  
  
Her face became more concerned. Dreams are never a good sign when it comes to Harry Potter. What happened?  
  
I was reliving Katie Bell's arrival in Azkaban, along with my own. Then the dream shifted, and a figure entered my dreams. It seemed to think that I was still a Death Eater, and threatened me.  
  
With what?  
  
Nothing specifically, but it seemed to want me dead.   
  
I see. Harry, there's nothing I can do, without more information. Perhaps if you just try and go to sleep again, you might be able to not dream.  
  
I'll try. Thanks Hermione. Harry rolled over, and Hermione closed his door, leaving him alone, tossing and turning.  
  
  
Many hours later Harry smelt bacon cooking. He pulled on his dirty robes, and went downstairs into the kitchen. Hermione was humming to herself, and indeed making eggs and bacon.  
  
Ah good, I'm starving. Harry said with a smile.  
  
You look it, Harry. Hermione retorted without turning from the stove.  
  
Thanks. Where's my trunk?  
  
After breakfast. Eat. She said, as she put the breakfast on a plate and handed it to him.  
  
Once they had finished, she led him down into the cellar. In the corner was Harry's school trunk, containing all of his memories of childhood. They dragged the heavy box upstairs and set it in the living room. The noise of their grunting and pounding woke even the heavy sleeper Peter. He came down the stairs groggily.   
  
Peter, sweetie. Good morning. Breakfast? Hermione asked her son.  
  
Morning mum. Yeah, sounds good. He said, plopping beside Harry. What's all this? He asked curiously.  
  
My old school trunk. Harry said, wiping the dust off of the cover.  
  
What's inside?   
  
Let's find out. And he opened the trunk. The trunk contained several of his old school books, and many of the Christmas presents. A sneak scope and four pair of socks lay in one corner. But as Harry pulled out each memory, and explained it to Peter, he was looking for the one thing that he knew had to be in the trunk.  
  
But it wasn't. He yelled, as she came through the kitchen door, carrying breakfast for Peter.  
  
Yes Harry?  
  
Where's my wand? He said urgently.  
  
It's not in the trunk?  
  
No. Where is my wand?  
  
No need to get upset, Harry.   
  
I need that wand, Hermione. He stood and began to pace. Where is it? I gave it to Ron, and he said-what did he say? Harry said with a large touch of panic in his voice.   
  
Hermione watched him for a moment, and then pulled something out of her sock. Do you mean this wand? She said mischievously.  
  
You had it in your sock? He asked in astonishment.  
  
Yes. Something wrong with that?  
  
It's just my wand. No, nothing wrong with that at all.  
  
Good then. She said, smiling. You've really got to lighten up, Harry. It's just a wand. You've got us, after all.  
  
I'll try to remember that. Thanks for the breakfast.  
  
Where are you going? She asked as he reached for the front door.  
  
Diagon Alley. I need to pick up new clothes and some other supplies. I'll be back later.  
  
See you then. Peter, help me clear the dishes please. He heard her say as he closed the front door behind him.  
  
It was a gorgeous day outside. The sky was a crystal blue, and the air warm. Harry made a mental note of what he had to get, and Disapparated from the front porch.   
  
  
A/N - A little bit longer, and a little bit more interesting, I think. Thanks to all who've reviewed, and so forth. Tell your friends to read/review both stories, if you'd like. I hope that you're enjoying this story as much as the first. There will probably be a few more chapters of adjustment, and then the true story will start. I hope also that you're not getting bored. If you are, then I will change my plans, and just speed things up a bit. Anyway...Just me being a little bit insecure...which is okay, I guess. Thanks to all again, and have a good day.   
  
A/N 2 - There will not be a new Dark Lord...sorry, but that's just a little bit too normal for me, I think. Perhaps a slight dose of evil, but no new Dark Lord. Remember that between Grinwald (Spelling is wrong, but you get the idea) and good old Voldie there was a gap of almost thirty years. Ten is really too short a time to make things happen. I will say this. Harry is not, and will not become the new Dark Lord. I believe that he always was a good person, even when enjoying torture. I mean, doesn't everyone?  
  
A/N 3 - Also, Lily Evans, I tried to open the story, but there was only one fiction under your name...so I couldn't R/R it. Sorry. Send it to me at EHowland@Anselm.Edu and I will be more than happy to do so. Thanks.  
  
A/N 4 - (Last one, I promise) If there are any suggestions for names, I would greatly appreciate it. One person only can come up with so many names...I have three already, but I will need a lot more than three to fill...well, again, you'll read it once I write it...Bye. For real. Until next time. Seriously. Bye now.


	4. Chapter 3 - Trash?

Chapter 3  
Trash?  
  


Harry Apparated into Diagon Alley with a pop'. He quickly got his bearings, and walked to Gringott's, searching for his key as he went. Although he was not trying to attract attention, many wizard and witch heads watched him with a scowl as he passed. But he ignored them, choosing instead to focus on the large white marble building looming in front of him. He remember when Hagrid had brought him to Diagon Alley for the first time all those years ago, and how amazed he had been at the wizarding world.  
  
He pushed past the double set of goblin guards, and crossed the intricate marble mosaic to one of the goblin counters.  
  
I wish to make a withdrawal.  
  
Your name? The wispy haired goblin asked.  
  
Harry Potter. The goblin drew in a breath through crooked teeth, and looked slightly shaken.  
  
I will have to clear this with my supervisor. Stay here. It was not a request, and the goblin disappeared from view. A few moments later the teller was joined by an older goblin, who wore a crisp black robe.  
  
Harry Potter?  
  
  
  
Your vault has been untouched for ten years. Do you have your key? I cannot let you open your vault without it.  
  
I do. He set the small brass key on the teller's stand.   
  
I see. Come with me. I will deal with you myself.  
  
Is there a problem? Harry asked, moving to the end of the teller's stand and following to goblin to the bank tunnels.  
  
The goblin, Halven, said. At least I think not. I was given instructions when you betrayed the wizarding world, and I am simply following them if you should ever need to make a withdrawal.  
  
I see. Would former Minister Fudge have anything to do with these instructions?   
  
I am not permitted to release that information. The cart, which had been traveling down into the deep vaults of the bank, ground to a halt in front of his vault.  
  
Halven pulled himself out of the cart and grabbed the lamp. Harry followed him onto the short ledge. He asked demanding the small brass key. Harry handed it over to him, and soon the vault was opened.  
  
May I ask what the instructions were?  
  
I was to report anyone to Minister Fudge who tried to take money out of your vault. But since he's gone and you're here, I can throw those order away.  
  
Harry nodded and looked inside his vault. It had been almost a decade and a half since he had seen it, and he had grown, even with the pitiful interest that Grigotts gave. Harry drew open his money bag, and shoveled several hundred galleons into it. It was quite full, and he had trouble closing the strings. But he succeeded, and after a few minutes travel, he was walking out of Grigotts.  
  
  
Harry opened the door to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, and walked inside. Saying nothing, he began to look around. From the few people looking in the shop, he could hear whispers.  
  
It's Harry Potter.   
  
I heard that he's still a Death Eater.  
  
The Death Eater has returned. I wonder why Fudge didn't perform the Kiss on him.  
  
Harry should have staying in Azkaban and waited to die. He did more harm than good, if you ask me.   
  
The small groups fell silent as he passed by them, but quickly started up once they thought that he could not hear them. But in fact he could hear more than they knew. Finally, after enduring this for a time, he had had enough. He said, loud enough for those present to hear him.   
  
You know that I can hear you, don't you? There was a general quieting of conversation for a moment, and then people twisted his words.  
  
Don't hurt, us, please. We've done nothing wrong!  
  
I'm not a Death Eater! His voice gradually got louder as he had to defend himself more and more against the skittish people.  
  
Mister Potter! Madam Malkin swooped into the room smiling to her customers. She shot Harry a vicious glance, and said to him Mister Potter, I trust that you will not raise your voice in here. My customers deserve to be left in peace.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
With the arrival of the owner of the shop, the witches and wizards in the shop gained more backbone. You heard her. One of the wizards said. Her customers deserve to be left in peace. That means leave, Death Eater.  
  
A small crowd had gathered outside the shop, trying to hear what was being said inside.  
  
Excuse me? Harry repeated in disbelief.  
  
Mister Potter, I will ask you to leave my shop. Not only do you disturb my customer's shopping experience, but you are a known Death Eater. I will not serve your kind here.  
  
My kind? My kind? I helped saved this world, Madam Malkin, in case you've forgotten. I need new robes.  
  
Did you not understand me, Potter? I said get out.  
  
No one heard the door open.   
  
Madam Malkin, I will be a paying customer.  
  
I don't need your blood money. Get out. Ginny, who had entered the shop moments before, cleared her throat. Madam Malkin's eyes spun to her new customer. Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, so good of you to come in today. What can I offer you? She said with a smile.   
  
I don't want anything, Madam Malkin. Harry here seems to need a few sets of new robes.  
  
Although Ginny was a steady customer of Madam Malkin, the shop owner was a woman of principle, and as such she was not going to be cowed. You want me to serve She said this with the utmost distaste. He does not belong here. He belongs in a small cell somewhere far away, preferably in Azkaban.  
  
No, Madam Malkin. Harry belongs here. He served his time, and now he is a free man.  
  
You and your social causes. I will not be seen dealing with this trash.  
  
Madam Malkin, Harry is not trash. Harry was silent throughout this tirade of Ginny's, whose Weasely background made her temper legendary. He may have made many mistakes, but I think we could agree that he has learned from them. I for one will never shop here again if you do not serve him. I will tell my friends to do the same.  
  
Madam Malkin was caught. If she did not serve Harry on her principles, then Ginny's business would be lost. If she did, then her principles and perhaps some of her other customers would leave. But Ginny and her friends did spend quite a large sum of money in the robes shop.... In the end simple economics was the deciding factor. Fine. Come here.  
  
Thanks Ginny. Harry said as he was led into the back room for a fitting.   
  
An hour later, he had five new work robes and a dress robe as well. Black, with a simple silver fastener for the work robes and a deep red with a gold fastener for the dress robes.   
  
What made you come into the shop? He asked her as they walked out the door.  
  
I was just passing by for lunch, when I saw your face. You did not look very happy, I must tell you.  
  
I wasn't very happy. If that's the type of reaction that I'm going to get from everyone that I meet, I might as well stay in bed.  
  
You couldn't do that Harry. Give them time, Harry. I know, ten years is enough, but for you, you lived it and it's the truth to you. For them, the betrayal and what happened for those three years is still fresh in their minds. But your friends know who you are, and we trust you, Harry. You gave us a fright, but you explained why you did what you did, and we accept that explanation. That's what friends do for one another.  
  
As she finished, a man ran straight into Harry. They both tumbled to the ground, but the man was up before Harry, and gave him a hand up.   
  
The man said.  
  
That's fine. Just be more careful next time, okay? Harry said, jokingly.  
  
Sure, sure. The man replied, and melted into the crowd.  
  
That was strange. Harry said, continuing to the Daily Prophet offices to drop Ginny off.   
  
Agreed. But at least he didn't gawk at you.  
  
True. Here you are.   
  
Thanks. I'll owl you later?  
  
Sounds good. Have a good afternoon. Harry crossed into Flourish and Blott's to pick up some reading material on Curses and Charms. After finding what he needed, he paid for it, and Apparated to Hermione's late in the afternoon.   
  
  
The man watched Harry give Ginny back to her work, and go into Flourish and Blotts. He Disapparated from Diagon Alley, and found himself in a large house when he arrived. Chuckling to himself, he flopped down in a chair and said to the empty room, Now all we have to do is wait.  
  
A/N - Sort of a cliffhanger, but not really. Please R/R - and I must say that I'm averaging 15-20 reviews a chapter, which is really good. Keep up the good work. Thanks for all of the names, and I will credit you if I use yours, don't worry. I just hope that these chapters aren't too slow, I want to establish a little of the outside world before I go to the main story'. Should be another three or four chapters of that type. And yes, the man scene was important, but I won't tell you how or why yet. Although you can probably figure it out if you really try. Next chapter will deal with Harry and his future employment. Also, I'm going to start now with answering questions or raising points with readers. If you ask the question, then I will answer it to the best of my ability.   
  
Amenes - (This deals with HP&ToHL) I checked with the HP Lexicon, and under the Ministry category there were 8 departments. I had Arthur as one of the heads, and the other seven met with him to remove Fudge. Also there will be more action, just give me time. A little bit this chapter, but again, not much. More to come.  
  
me - Could you elaborate about the unrealistic parts? Please e-mail me at EHowland@Anselm.Edu. I would be glad to incorporate any suggestions you might have, if I can make them work with what's already been written...  
  
Venom - Thanks for the more!s. That was quite funny.  
  
Juliana Black - Sorry, can't say about the names. Let's just say that it will be helpful to me. You will get credit, as I said.  
  
Renai - Thanks for the compliment. I am not a big sleeper', and I love to write. I'm also thinking about my third HP, but one at a time, so that I can update so often. It also helps that I'm on break, and not really busy...  
  
ori - Perhaps Harry will be the slightest bit evil in this story...(smiles knowingly)  
  
Anyway...Thanks to all who have reviewed. I know that I've only posted some of the names of the reviewers. I'm just trying to respond to them as a group. I will say that I will not rush the chapters along, and just write so-so stuff. I sit, outline, and then write, so I know where the chapter and the story are going...It's an interesting process, but oh well. I'm sure that these A/N's are less interesting than the story, but I do tend to be long winded, so...Thanks again, please R/R and tell me what you think of Chapter 3! 


	5. Chapter 4 - An Offer

Chapter 4  
An Offer  
  


It was late Thursday afternoon when the brown owl flew into the living room. Harry looked up from the article that he was reading, and noticed that it was for him. He took the parchment off of the owl's leg and opened it. It was written in Dumbledore's unmistakable script.  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
It has come to my attention that you are looking for both living quarters and a job. We are in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because our previous teacher, Professor Stewart Smith left due to personal reasons. (I'll tell you about it, it's quite funny, actually.) The job would pay quite well, and you would live at Hogwarts during the school term, from September to June. Sky will wait until your reply. Please decide quickly, as the students will arrive in three weeks time.  
  
I would also like to meet with you on Saturday, if that is possible. You've only been out of Azkaban for a weeks time, and I haven't seen you yet. Not a good start, Harry. The password is Purple Fish. Please come.  
  
Yours,  
Albus Dumbledore,  
Headmaster,  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
Who's the owl from, Uncle Harry? Peter asked, coming in with Hermione from outside.  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
His mother asked curious to see what the headmaster wanted from Harry, although she had an inkling.  
  
He wants me to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry began to panic. Hermione, I want to say yes, but I know nothing of teaching! Nothing at all. And the job is cursed. It seems as if we've had every witch and wizard with half a brain in that job! Hermione was laughing by now. Harry could be quite funny when he was flustered. What's so funny? He asked.  
  
You. Harry, don't worry. You'll be fine. I knew little about teaching when began there, and neither did Draco. And look how we've turned out. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Besides, your-  
  
Harry Potter. You don't need to remind me.   
  
Actually, what I was going to say was you're the best person we could have for the job. There are very few wizards that would be able to say that they've been on both sides of the fence.  
  
Don't bring that up, please, Hermione.  
  
Bring what up? Peter asked, with the typical curiosity of a nine year old.  
  
You didn't tell him, Hermione?  
  
No. Neither did Ron. Remember Harry, up until a week ago he didn't know truly who you were. We talked about you, but not that you were there.  
  
Peter said, pulled on his mother's robes.  
  
Harry began I was in prison. For ten years.  
  
What did you do?  
  
Peter, let me show you something. Harry moved to pull up his sleeve.  
  
Harry, don't. He's too young to understand.  
  
He has to be shown sometime, Hermione.  
  
Peter was getting impatient.  
  
Honey, Harry was a- She faltered, not knowing how to continue.  
  
I'll show him. And he revealed the Dark Mark. Peter's brown eyes grew wide at the sight.  
  
What's that? He asked fascinated. Can I touch it?  
  
Harry said, holding his arm out. This is the Dark Mark. Peter, many people thought that I became a bad wizard. I didn't, not really, but they had to believe it. This Mark shows that I was bad, for a long time. I did bad things. But I came back, because I really was not bad. Your mother and father helped me during my trial.  
  
But you're okay now, right?  
  
Yeah. Many people still won't believe me, though.  
  
Oh, okay. Mum, can I read your book? Switching topics was a skill that many children have when they're young. Peter was a master at it.  
  
Sure, sweetie. Hermione handed him a copy of Hogwarts, A History.  
  
Harry said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She replied innocently.  
  
  
Ron came home a day later. Harry was in the living room, playing with Peter.  
  
Peter jumped up, and hugged his dad around the middle.  
  
Hello Ron. Hermione said, leaving the kitchen, and giving her husband a kiss.  
  
Harry said, unsure of what to do. Ron made the decision for him, pulling his best friend into a hug.   
  
It's good to see you finally free, Harry. You look much different.  
  
He did. Gone were the gray robes, replaced by black work robes. His figure had begun to fill out again, and the pigment in his skin had begun to return, mainly because he spent as much time outside as he could. His hair though, was the biggest change. The day after the robes incident, he had taken his wand, and shorn off his hair, leaving about a half inch of thick points. His scar sat on his forehead, and he was no longer afraid of being recognized for who he was. And, he reasoned, perhaps it would do people good to remember what else I did.  
  
It's good to be free, Ron. A decade and a half is a long time.  
  
True. Hermione, is dinner ready? All that Apparating has made me hungry.  
  
Give it a minute more, Ron. You'd think they were starving you there or something. Peter laughed infectiously, and soon all four of them were chuckling.  
  
Dinner was wonderful, with ham, leeks and mashed potatoes for dinner and chocolate pudding for dessert. When Ron came home, Hermione always made a huge dinner for him. Always. It was a time to celebrate.  
  
The conversation at dinner was taken up by Ron's questioning everyone on their weeks events, even though he knew most of what happened. After dessert had been finished, Ron quieted the conversation down.  
  
Harry, I have something to tell you. Every year since your trial, we've had a party at the Burrow to celebrate both Dad's Ministership, and also your freedom. I stopped in at the Ministry before coming home today, and Dad told me that the party is next week. Everyone will be there, and as part of the family, we'd like you as well.  
  
Thanks, Ron. I'd be glad to come.  
  
Great. Now, Hermione, let the men do the cleaning up.  
  
She said, leaning back in her chair. Peter, Harry and Ron picked up the dishes, and soon the table was clear.   
  
Peter was quickly put to bed after dinner, Molly was checked on and the old trio sat in the living room.  
  
Hermione, what are these changes that Dumbledore's talking about?  
  
Nothing major Harry. There are still four houses, Filch is still the caretaker, and Nearly-Headless Nick still hasn't joined the Hunt. We've just become a little more strict on the rules and such.  
  
Any reason?  
  
Dumbledore feels, and we all agree, that our generation's tricks are a little much for the school. Certainly dung bombs still go off, but it's less frequently now.  
  
Oh. Okay. The party sounds good, Ron.  
  
It will be great fun, finally having one of our reasons there at the party. I'll say though that it will be strange for you, being the only single there.  
  
I see. Percy and Penelope finally tie the knot?  
  
Almost three months ago.  
  
Good for them. And to think I didn't get them a gift...  
  
They talked into the night, and past the early morning hours playing catch-up, something that Harry sorely needed. Although he was allowed newspapers in his cell, they really didn't tell him much of what he wanted to know. Ron and Hermione listened as well, as Harry told them about his time in Azkaban, when the Aurors weren't paying much attention.  
  
Finally Peter came down the stairs on Saturday. Harry sat on one couch, his limbs flopped every which way. Hermione and Ron's heads leaned together opposite him.   
  
Peter said, pushing his way into the kitchen to find some milk.  
  
A/N - Chapter 4! Thanks to all who reviewed. I did have 3 up Sunday, but I missed the update deadline or something, I don't think ff.net uploaded it on the main page. But people still found it, and we have now over 75+ reviews! Please R/R - so we can keep that number growing. The next chapter, Harry will meet with Dumbledore, and a little will be filled in about the current situation at Hogwarts. Please R/R - you've been so good until now, so if you'd continue, that would be great. I'm going to spend tomorrow writing, because I do want to finish the story before I go back to school a week from today (Sunday). Anyway, I had to laugh at some of the lines in this chapter...and if anyone can figure out what Dumbledore's password refers to, they'll earn 10 points for their house! Thanks again, and please R/R.  
  
Jacks - Harry be humiliated? That was nothing...you should see what I have in store for him in the actual story.... (Smiles Evilly).  
  
Liz Skywalker - Harry may be evil in this story...just wait and see...(Laughs evilly.)  



	6. Chapter 5 - Harry Potter...The Boy Who T...

Chapter 5  
Harry Potter...The Boy Who Taught  
  
A/N - For Caty. Feel Better.  
  


The crisp morning air surrounded Harry as he Apparated into Hogsmede. Walking quickly, his hood hiding much of his face, he climbed the hill to Hogwarts. He crossed the grounds, and wound his way up to the headmaster's office.  
  
Purple fish. Harry said, watching as the guardian moved away from the stairway. He climbed quickly, and knocked on Dumbledore's door.  
  
Come in, Harry. Dumbledore called from behind the door.  
  
Harry entered, and shook the headmaster's hand.   
  
How are you, Harry? Dumbledore asked, concern in his eyes.  
  
Better now that I'm out of Azkaban. Ten years is a long time for anyone to be inside there.  
  
True. Were you treated well?  
  
I was. Moody wasn't kidding when he talked about cooperation and fair treatment in return. I was one of the lucky ones. Many of those who entered never left, even without the Dementors there.  
  
Alastor mentioned something about that the last time I saw him. But you survived, Harry, and now you're here. You obviously got my owl?  
  
I did. You got my response?  
  
Saying that you wanted to discuss it with me?  
  
  
  
What did you want to discuss?  
  
Professor, I'm not sure that I'm right for the job. I did defeat Voldemort all those times, and I do know a lot about the subject, having been the giver of many curses. But I have...baggage.  
  
Don't we all?  
  
Yes, but I have more. When I went into Madam Malkin's, she almost threw me out onto the street. Said something about not serving my kind in her shop. Luckily Ginny was there to set things straight, but I have this fear about parents finding out whose teaching their child about the Dark Arts.  
  
And you're afraid that they'll pull their kid out of Hogwarts, and try to get you fired, and ruined?  
  
Something like that, Professor.  
  
I see. Harry, the solution is simple. Teach. If they pull their child out of this school, then how will they be educated? Send them away? Beauxbatons and Durmstrang won't accept any students after they open, so that doesn't work. Harry, don't worry. I will support you. But perhaps you need to hear it from someone else. I believe that Professor Snape still rents a flat about the Apothecary in Diagon Alley if should want to speak with him.  
  
Why did he leave here, anyway?  
  
You should ask him. You and he are alike in many ways. It would do you good, I think. He is perhaps the only other with an experience like yours.  
  
I will talk to him. And I will accept the position.  
  
  
  
What have the different years been studying?  
  
It's been ten year since they've truly had a good class. All of the classes have mainly been focusing on animals. The School Governors feel that Curses are useless now that Voldemort's gone. I have my own ideas, but-  
  
Harry interrupted him. What can I teach them?  
  
What do you mean, Harry?  
  
What are my boundaries? If I am to teach here, then I need to know what I can and cannot do.  
  
The only thing I ask of you is that I will accept no dead students. Short of that, then I will back you.  
  
Including the Unforgivables?  
  
For lessons, yes. But only to the sixth and seventh years. Anything below that, and I don't think they'd be strong enough to handle it.  
  
Harry said, and he did. Although he had early experience with the three Unforgivable, not many had.  
  
Here is your contract, Harry.  
  
Dumbledore handed him a large parchment with the year's conditions on it. Harry's eyes read through the print, until he came to the galleon figure. I can't accept this?  
  
Do you want more?  
  
You would have me take this? Harry was flabbergasted by the amount that Dumbledore was willing to spend on him. Five thousand galleons. That's a lot of money, for a first year teacher.  
  
It is. We do pay quite well. But it is so hard keeping Defense teachers these days. If you come back next year, I will double it.  
  
Harry could not believe his ears. Ten thousand galleons...he couldn't spend that much money if he tried, unless you were talking broomsticks, that is. I'll take the job. He said finally.  
  
Again, I thank you. Perhaps I should show you your classroom? Dumbledore stood, and walked out of his office, Harry following behind him. They went down the stairs, and out into the main school.   
  
A few twists and turns later, Harry and Dumbledore stood before the open door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.   
  
Go inside, Harry. It's yours now. Harry stepped across the threshold, and looked inside. A simple room, really, with twenty five student desks and a teachers desk in the front. A chalkboard covered one wall and a rolling chalkboard sat on the opposite side of the room. The room itself was quite plain, but Harry remembered with a mixture of amusement and horror at his own Defense Against the Dark Arts classes with his seven different professors.  
  
Harry, sign the contract. That's all that's needed now. Dumbledore took a quill from his robes, and Harry dunked it in the inkwell on the teachers desk. A moment later, his name was signed to the position, and all he had to do was come to class three weeks later to teach.  
  
Footsteps approached the classroom. Professor McGonagall's head popped into view, followed by the rest of her body.  
  
I've been looking everywhere for you, Albus. I've received return owls from all of the first-years. It will be good to have so many first-years here.  
  
Professor McGonagall, I'd like you to meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He said, gesturing to Harry.  
  
Minerva McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, and then at Harry. She repeated this several times while her mouth hung open. She said firmly.  
  
Minerva, what better way to reintroduce him into our world?  
  
She repeated herself, even more firmly.  
  
May I ask why?  
  
Albus, I have many thoughts on your staff choices, but this is a little much, don't you think? What will the parents say when they find out that our Defense teacher is a Dark Arts practitioner?  
  
I expect that will say much, and mean little. Who better to teach the Defense course than a reformed Death Eater. Harry began to object, but Dumbledore cut him off. I know what you're going to say Harry, but that's what you are. A reformed Death Eater. You have the Mark, and you did commit acts of cruelty. You cannot deny it. But you are reformed, and will not do those things again.  
  
McGonagall still would not relent. Albus, what will the other staff think?  
  
I think you'll find that most of the staff will welcome Harry back into our world. We must forgive Harry for what he did. Hermione and Draco have. You and Professor Sprout saved him from the Kiss. There's four there. The other staff will be brought around, if they have opposition.  
  
Fine, then Albus. I will caution you against this course of action only once.  
  
And I still say that everything will be fine.  
  
Whatever you say, Albus. Harry, welcome to Hogwarts.  
  
Thank you, Professor. I will not be a disappointment to you, or to the headmaster.  
  
Harry, you understand why I said what I did, correct?  
  
I do. I had many of the same objections myself. I am going to see Professor Snape later today. He will be a help, I think.  
  
He will. That man has been through a lot.  
  
  
  
I must attend to other matter, Albus. I will speak with you later. She left the two men alone once more.  
  
I just hope that the rest of the school can be won over as easily as she was.  
  
As do I, Professor. What is the book that I will be teaching out of?  
  
Normally, you would choose your own textbook, but we had to put something in the letter, so this year The Dark Arts: Defenses, Counter-Curses and You is the book that you'll teach from. I have a copy in my office.  
  
They returned to the office, and Dumbledore gave the book to Harry.   
  
That should do it. I've also marked where all of the classes stopped last year. You will want to review, and then begin with fresh material, I think.  
  
Okay. I'll be going then. I need to see Professor Snape, I think.  
  
Good idea. Teachers are expected on August 30th, to move into your apartments and get your classroom set up.  
  
Sounds good. I'll see you then?  
  
Harry stood. Thank you, Harry. For everything. You will be an asset to Hogwarts.  
  
Thank you, Professor, for believing that I can be. I'm not sure myself.  
  
They shook hands, and Harry left the office, and made his way back to Hogsmede. Once out of the Hogwart's defenses, he Disapparated.  
  
  
The afternoon sun was sinking a cloud when he reached Diagon Alley. Walking to the Apothecary's Shop, he found the stairs to the upper floors, and knocked on Professor Severus Snape's door.  
  
Go away! A harsh, rasping voice from inside called. Whatever it is, I don't need it!  
  
Professor? It's Harry Potter. Harry said.   
  
A body got up from where it was located, and thumped over to the door. A few clicks later, the door swung open, and a changed Severus Snape looked back at Harry through bloodshot eyes. What do you want from me?  
  
  
A/N - Not a real cliffhanger, but all the same, you get the idea. Please R/R. I'm writing more than one chapter a day, and if people promise to review each of them, then I will post more than one a day. (Like 2 at a time or something like that). Hope everyone likes the adjustment chapters. There will be three more adjustment chapters before the school year starts. I have a lot planned, so things should be interesting. Just give it time if these chapters aren't action packed and full of life. Please R/R, and thanks to all who are faithfully reviewing. I'm still getting reviews on the prequel, which is kinda cool. We're up to 100 on this story, which is amazing for this being the 6th section. That's about 18 a chapter, which is cool. Anyway....Life is good, for me, and I'm onto write the next section. I've gotten a lot of flak from everyone for suggesting that Harry will be evil. I'm not going to say another word about it. Except to say that HARRY IS NOT EVIL. I AM NOT WRITING HIM AS IF HE IS EVIL. EVERYONE JUST THINKS HE IS. There I feel better now. I have stated my opinion, and when the story progresses, I will point to the above to say that I warned you. Don't worry, Harry will not be harmed...too much. There will just be some...stuff that happens to him.  
  
Liz Skywalker - Read the above. But I can't promise that he will be squeaky clean either, so don't worry. You'll see evil Harry in this fic...I think.   
  
Legolas - I usually update in the mornings...FYI. Thanks for checking. I check at least 12 times for reviews...(Hint hint to all who read & don't review. It only takes a moment!)  
  
Ren - I am male. (I think that's all I need to say about that... :) ) Thanks though. :)  
  
A/N 2 - Tip for the day - Do not kill the author. Thanks - Constantine1453  
  
A/N 3 - Go Harry as well. Remember, this story is called Curse of the Purebloods. Harry Potter is NOT a pureblood. Fullblood yes, but not pure. So he will not be killed, at least not by the Curse. (Not foreshadowing here. I think. Haven't written the ending yet, so...)  
  
A/N 4 - 10 Points to Jedi Serena Potter for guessing correctly what the Purple Fish refers to. (It just happens to be my favorite flavor of Swedish Fish. Reminds me of Dimetap. Yum)


	7. Chapter 6 - Revenge

Chapter 6  
Revenge  
  


A/N - Those who are squeamish, please be careful reading this chapter. Nothing major, just a warning.  


  


What do you want from me, Potter? Snape asked, his greasy hair shaking.  
  
I wanted to speak with you. I can leave, if it's not convenient.  
  
It's fine. Come in. Snape motioned Harry inside, and once he had Harry in, slammed the door, and performed a Locking Charm. So Potter, how does it feel to be out of Azkaban?  
  
It took Harry a moment to register that someone was speaking to him. He was too busy looking at the home of one of his professors. It was truly a mess. Robes lay everywhere, and empty dishes and potion bottles were scattered on the ground. It feels wonderful to be able to feel sunlight again. But that's not why I'm here.  
  
Let me guess. I may not have any Divination skill, but I can reason out this, I think. You want to talk to me about that? He pointed to Harry's left arm.  
  
I do. I've had some trouble getting people to deal with me.  
  
My advice - get used to it.  
  
How did you adjust after you came back?  
  
For weeks I sat in my apartments at Hogwarts doing nothing. I tried going to Diagon Alley, or to Hogsmede, or anywhere, but I had the same problem. Even now people don't trust me, and it's been thirty years since I returned to Dumbledore's side.  
  
How did they treat you then?  
  
Let's just say that I barely escaped with my life a few times. I had trouble with Madam Malkin as well.  
  
You knew about that?  
  
Harry, Diagon Alley is only so big. I hear things. But even she will let you enter her shop again...at some point.  
  
Harry looked around the apartment again. Professor, what happened to you? I thought you were teaching at Hogwarts.  
  
Snape scowled. I was. When the Board of Governors found out that I was a Death Eater, I was given the boot. Draco's taken over my position. He's very good with the students.  
  
How did they find out?  
  
Do you remember the Little raid you sent me on?  
  
Yeah? What about- Harry stopped for a moment, and realized who James Little was. The chairman of the Board of Governors. I see. How did he find out that you were on the raid though?  
  
My mask fell off just as I was Disapparating. He almost died because of me. I really don't think that that raid was good for my career.  
  
I'm sorry Professor. I had no idea, if I had known, I could have-  
  
No, Harry. I stopped blaming you a long time ago. I have only myself to blame for the loss of my job. Snape took a deep breath in, as if he was trying to control his emotions. After that, I just sort of fell apart. I had saved up quite a bit of money during my teaching days, so I'm able not to have to work, but as you can see, I'm not living the best life.  
  
Why didn't you go to Azkaban? Or be Kissed? Wasn't Fudge still Minister then?  
  
He was. Dumbledore persuaded the Governors to let me have my life, and just take my job. Nothing major. His voice was full of sarcasm. I've done a little bit of potions work on the side, just to keep up my skills. I don't really know what Im going to do now. But it won't be anything to do with Hogwarts, I can tell you that.  
  
Professor, did anyone trust you?  
  
Not really. A few did, but they were shady themselves. No, I have not been trusted for a long time, and I think that I will never be trusted, so long as Voldemort's name is remembered.  
  
Harry and Severus were silent for a long time, just sitting in the room, watching the colorful montage of people cross Diagon Alley. Harry broke the silence.  
  
I'm going to teach at Hogwarts.  
  
The Defense job?  
  
  
  
Good luck. They've been through more Defense teachers than I care to think about.  
  
How can I deal with scared parents, Professor?  
  
Potter, I am not an encyclopedia. I can only answer so many questions. I've been a recluse for a decade, since the downfall of Voldemort. You will have to make your way in the world, just as I did. No one can give you the answers your looking for.  
  
How do you know what I'm looking for?  
  
I know because I looked for them too, for a long time. Acceptance, love, kindness, and recognition of what you've done. Potter, they will never come. Dumbledore still hasn't given up on the Order of Merlin idea, but I can't fathom why he would want to give it to you so soon. The accolades which you deserve will never be there because of the method by which you achieved them. It's that simple. I have never been thanked by more than five people at a time. But you did not do it for the glory, did you? No. You didn't, because you're not like that.  
  
I'm not? Then why-  
  
Why was I so hard on you? Because I knew that if I wasn't, no one would be, and an inflated head would be the least of our problems. But you're not one to do something only because it will make you look good, it has to be good, inside and out, for you to do it. Killing Voldemort, regardless of the means, was a good thing. And yes, people should thank you. But it will take time.  
  
Thank you, Professor. Their conversation lasted until well after dark,  
  
I need to get back to Hermione's.  
  
Oh, are you staying there?  
  
Until the move-in day for the staff, yes.  
  
I see. Tell them I said hello.   
  
I will, Professor.   
  
Take care of yourself, Harry. You've been through a lot, and I hope that we never have to go through that again.  
  
As do I. As do I. Harry Disapparated from the apartment, and back to the house.  
  
  
Hermione, what happened to Snape?  
  
You went to see him, didn't you? Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the living room after Peter and Molly had been put to sleep.  
  
I did.  
  
He told you about the Governors?  
  
He did.  
  
I was still in training Harry, and he just lasted the year. Had Dumbledore not stepped in when he did, Snape would not be here.  
  
  
  
Yeah. The Governors were going to turn him over to Fudge. Many on the Board still think so. I don't, though.  
  
  
  
Because he was the only source of information that we had at that time. With him gone, you would have been able to move about freely.  
  
  
  
I haven't seen him since he left. How does he look?  
  
Not good. His eyes are bloodshot, and his hair, well, it's worse then ever. He's really gone downhill.  
  
He's been there for ten years. Hasn't done a thing since he left teaching. I wonder what he'll do when his money runs out.  
  
Don't know. He really needs to do something.  
  
I'm sure he will. Give him time, Harry.  
  
Yeah. He's had ten years.  
  
Did he help you understand what to expect?  
  
Not really. He just talked about expecting that type of attitude more often. I really hope that it softens soon. I thought that the trial would have ended that life.  
  
Nothing truly ends, Harry. Ron said.  
  
But I thought that people would have understood-  
  
They do, on some level. But at the same time you are the Death Eater. Someone not to be trusted. Having that scar on your forehead helps to remind people of the good in you. Snape doesn't have that.  
  
That is truth.  
  
The clock struck midnight. Harry rose, said good night and went to bed, Ron and Hermione following behind him.  
  
  
Harry drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Snape.  
  
A stocky man in a full length black cloak stood behind Snape.   
  
Who's there? Snape asked, whirling around when he realized that someone else was in the room.  
  
You know too much. Avada Kedavra. The man said dispassionately. A green light bolted out of his wand and into Snape's chest. Snape fell to the ground immediately.  
  
  
Harry bolted out of bed and ran into his hosts bedroom.  
  
Ron, Hermione, get up. We need to see if Professor Snape is okay.   
  
Hermione said confusedly. Harry, what are you talking about?   
  
I've had a dream about Snape dying. I just saw him die, Hermione.  
  
Ron was awake by this time as well. What do you mean?  
  
Harry began again. I had a dream in which a man used the Killing Curse on Snape. I think he's dead, Ron.  
  
Let's go. Ron pulled on his robes, and Harry and he Disapparated into Diagon Alley.  
  
  
Once there, they ran to the Apothecay's shop, and found the door leading to the upper floors. They took them two at a time, and almost ran past Snape's door.   
  
Harry knocked. There was no answer.  
  
He might be sleeping. Ron said hopefully.  
  
I don't think so. Harry replied. And the door opened.  
  
The sight was ghastly. Although Harry saw the Killing Curse being performed in his dream, what he saw was far beyond that. Someone had clearly been in the room after that. Severus's blood was everywhere, staining the walls, ceiling and floor. His head sat on the top of one of the chairs, frozen in place by the surprise of the visitor. The rest of his body was in several pieces, but nothing prepared Harry for what he saw on the wall opposite him.  
  
Someone had written in Snape's blood a single word, in large letters.  
  
Revenge.  
  
  
A/N - Wow. That chapter was fun to read, wasn't it? More deaths await us, I'm happy to report. I'm not calling it the Curse of the Purebloods for nothing. And I believe Snape to be a pureblood. So there it is. Hope that everyone liked it. I tried not to make the whole dismemberment thing too ghastly, because even I am not that sadistic. (I begin to sing A Little Priest from Sweeney Todd as I write this chapter) Anyway, moving on... Please R/R and tell me what you think. All of the deaths in the story will not be like this, because...well, you'll find out. I apologize to all of the Snape lovers in the reading group, but then again, he really wasn't in the story all that much. But others who are may get the same treatment. (Smiles wickedly). Should be fun. Please R/R and tell me what you thought. And no, the death was not premeditated. It just sorta came out of nowhere, and hit me like a ton of bricks. The death will become important later. Have fun.  
  
A/N 2 - It's interesting that this death should happen. It's taking this fic in directions that I had no idea that it would before I started out. Next time - The Funeral of Professor Snape.


	8. Chapter 7 - Memories

Chapter 7  
Memories  


  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco all sat in silence as the coach made it's way up the long road to Hogwarts. Professor Snape's body had been collected, and the remains burnt. An urn had been found, and the ashes placed in them. He had told Dumbledore that he wished to be buried on the grounds of Hogwarts, and so he was.  
  
The day was gray, and a light drizzle fit each person's mood exactly. Harry blamed himself, and for the entire day after they had found Snape's body, had not said a word to anyone. He had not eaten, nor slept for two days after that. When they had found his body, and the message on the wall, Harry was sick. Although no one accused him outright, the accusation hung on unsaid. He was the last to see him alive, and the first to find him dead. Harry blamed himself, even though he knew that he did not kill Snape. The funeral was going to be his moment to find peace within himself, and to hopefully have others give it to him.   
  
The coach slowed to a stop, and the five occupants climbed out. A large group of people stood near the lake, each dressed in midnight black robes. Harry picked out many former students of Hogwarts, mostly Slytherins, but there were a few from each house. Dumbledore stood near the center of the crowd, and he held the silver urn. Harry left the couples and melted into the people, trying to find him.  
  
When he did, there were no words passed between them. Dumbledore simply put his hand of Harry's shoulder, and squeezed. That was all that was needed for Harry to break down.   
  
I can't do this, Professor.  
  
You can, Harry. Dumbledore's voice filled with compassion for Harry. Harry nodded, wiped his eyes on his sleeve, and nodded.   
  
Let's get this done with. Dumbledore shook his head in agreement, and began to lead the crowd to the site of the burial. Once all of the people were gathered, Dumbledore began.  
  
We have come today to say goodbye to one of Hogwarts finest. Severus Snape was a man with qualities that many would do well to emulate. He was a leader, leading his house to victory many times. He was a brave man, fighting against Lord Voldemort, at great personal risk to himself and anyone who knew him. He was brave not only because he fought against his enemies, but because he also fought against his friends. Many of you had experiences with him only as your professor, and he was hard on you. But I think that many of you would look back and say that you are a better person because of it. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all looked at each other. They nodded. Furthermore, he told me that he would gladly have given his life for his students. There can be no higher calling than that. I invite anyone who wishes to speak to do so at this time.  
  
Dumbledore fell silent, and waited for someone to come forward. For a long moment, no one did. Draco untangled his arm from Ginny's and finally broke the impasse. He joined Dumbledore at the front of the group.  
  
I am Draco Malfoy. My family and I have been friends with Professor Snape for years. He was like the father I never had, always helping me with whatever my biological father was planning. He taught me about life, and friendships, and that some things can never be undone, and that actions have consequences. For years his words have guided my life, and I only wish that all of you could have known the man that I knew. The headmaster is right, though, when he says that he fought against his friends at great personal risk. My fahter, and his friends were his sworn enemies, from the moment that I knew of such things, and I'm sure before that. I understand now why. I will- Draco faltered, and Dumbledore conjured a hankerchief for Draco, who wipped his eyes before continuing. I will never forget that it was he who saved me from following in my father's footsteps. That it was he who I most wished that I could be like, and who I only wish could have been with us for a long time, so that my children could have gotten to know him.  
  
Draco left Dumbledore's side, and joined Ginny once again. She hugged him, and he began to sob.  
  
I never knew. Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron.  
  
I did. Harry said, and he moved to Dumbledore's side. There was a general uneasiness with Harry so near the front, but most of those present had known him before he became a Death Eater, and so were more accepting of him returning to their world. Still, they were uncomfortable around him.  
  
My name is Harry Potter, and I was a Death Eater, and Lord Voldemort's second in command. For three and a half years, Professor Snape was one of the few people that I could talk to without making threats or performing curses of any kind. He was a good man, even though in school I hated him. But that hatred died away in the face of a greater evil. I got to know him, and he was a good and kind soul, even though he may not have shown it in class. For three and a half years, he helped me survive against Voldemort, and in turn I helped him survive against the other Death Eaters, because many of them thought that he was a spy. Which he was, but could not, for obvious reasons, let anyone know that. I would have given my life for him, to save him, because his work was the more important. Without a spy, the world would have fallen under Voldemort's spell. I was just along for the ride. Thank you, Professor, because without you, none of us would be here now.  
  
Harry walked away from Dumbledore, and took his place next to Ron and Hermione. Student after student, wizard after witch, the processions of lauds and stories passed into the late afternoon and into the night.  
  
The final wizard spoke about Snape's friendship and what it meant to his children and he. When he was finished, Dumbledore raised the urn so that all present could see it illuminated by the quarter moon. His voice rang out over the grounds.  
  
From birth to death the human body is but a container for the soul. May Severus Snape's soul live forever in the hearts of those present, and all that remember him.  
  
Albus Dumbledore placed the urn into the small hole near the lake and stood back. He pulled the dirt from the ground, and covered the urn with it until the hole existed no longer. Finally, a stone marker had been placed near the hole, and Professor Dumbledore levitated it over the hole. On the marker it said:  


  
Severus Snape  
Defender of the Light  
May His Soul Find Rest  
1960-2011  
  


When the stone had been placed, Dumbledore said to the group. Dinner has been provided for you in the Great Hall if you wish to stay and eat. Also you may stay for the night as well.  
  
The crowd muttered thanks, and then snaked it's way to the castle.  
  
  
Dinner was excellent, with dishes that satisfied any taste in food, from the strangest to the most simple. Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron and Hermione all sat together and ate in silence. In fact there was not much conversation all through dinner. Harry kept having repeated looks at Snape's old chair, and even though Draco now sat in it, he could not imagine anyone else doing so.   
  
Are you going to stay tonight?  
  
We are. The four answered him.  
  
Soon after, the Great Hall began to empty, the guests going off in small groups to wander the halls, or more likely, go to bed in their respective common rooms. The four people sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table were some of the last to leave.   
  
Are you coming Harry?   
  
I'll be along. He answered Draco's question with little enthusasium.   
  
Draco replied, and the four left Harry alone.  
  
Blaise Zabini saw that he was alone, and crossed the Great Hall. He sat down opposite Harry, and found his gaze, and stared into it.  
  
What do you want, Zabini?  
  
Do you know who I work for?  
  
Harry obviously didn't want any company.  
  
I'm an Enforcer.  
  
  
  
I've heard talk around the office Harry. Some of the boys think you killed him.  
  
It took a moment for Harry to register what Blaise was saying. When he did, his face contored in rage.  
  
I killed him? Did you not hear what I said out there? That man kept me sane! I have no wish to go back to Azkaban, ever! Do not think for one moment that I killed Severus Snape.  
  
I don't Harry. I was at your trial, and you just don't seem the type to kill without having cause. The professor did not give you cause. I'll I'm saying is that you need to be careful of what you do. There are elements in the Ministry that are still loyal to Fudge, even after all these years. They would love to see you fall-hard and fast. I don't and so I'm warning you.  
  
Thank you. I'm sorry about snapping at you. Harry calmed considerably.  
  
That's okay, Harry. I would too if I had just been let out of Azkaban, and someone came to me accusing me of killing one of my friends. So don't let it worry you.  
  
  
  
Night, Harry. Sleep well.   
  
You too.  
  
Blaise left the Great Hall and Harry followed behind him.  
  
  
Harry tried to sleep in his four-poster bed, but nothing he did could force him to fall asleep. After two hours of tossing and turning, he decided that it was hopeless, and that he needed to walk. He pulled on his black robe and left the dormitory.  
  
He wandered throughout the castle, but avoided the dungeons. Harry thought best while he was walking, and he needed to think now more than ever. Finally the castle was exausted, and he walked outside, crossing the lawn between the castle and the Quidditch pitch, and eventually ending up by the lake. He didn't think of much, but brooded on what Blaise said, and who could have possibly done such a horrible thing to a human being.   
  
His meandering led him to the rock which Dumbledore had levitated only a few hours ago. Harry walked up to it, and ran his fingers over the instricption. A single tear fell out of his eye, and splashed onto the rock.  
  
Professor, I am so sorry that this had to happen to you. I meant what I said today, about you. To think that I am sitting here, crying over you would have been laughable to me as a first year. But that was before you saved my life. And before I knew you outside of school. Draco's right, you are quite the man. You've touched so many lives, and for years I thought you didn't really like me.  
  
I didn't. A voice sounding suspiciously like Severus's answered Harry. Harry's head whipped around, and his eyes fell on the ghostly figure of Professor Snape. He was dressed in his teaching robes, and his greasy hair srung down from his head in bunches.  
  
  
  
Yes Potter?  
  
You're a ghost?  
  
I am.  
  
Does anyone else know?  
  
Not yet. I'll see Albus in the morning. Did you mean what you said during the funeral?  
  
I did. Snape nodded, and said simply  
  
Thank you. That meant a lot, coming from you.  
  
Do you know who did this to you? I saw it in my dream, but I could only see the back of the man.  
  
Sorry Potter, but I can't help you there. It was early in the morning, after all. I can say, however, that it wasn't you. So if anyone gives you any trouble, tell them to find me.  
  
Where will you be?  
  
Here. I'm going to haunt my office, I think. It's comfortable there, and I can check on Draco, to see if he needs any help.  
  
Okay. Goodnight.  
  
Go to sleep, Harry. I'm sure that you'll be able to sleep now.  
  
Harry walked away from the grave, feeling much better. He climbed the stairs to Gryfinndor Tower, and when his head hit the pillow, the professor's prediction proved true.  
  
A/N - Sorry about the long chapter, but certain things needed to happen. Next - The Party & something else...(I laugh evily). Please R/R. That's all I ask, give me feedback. Good, bad, etc. The true story is beginning here, so things should happen a little bit more quickly, although I do plan to cover the better part of the year. This A/N's are shorter than the last - mainly because I have less to say. (I think) Anyway, I do tend to ramble, so I don't know how many people read the A/N, and I just like to hear myself write, so there! Please R/R. Thanks. I can't stress that enough. Likes, dislikes, etc. Even if a chapter is sub-par, tell me and tell me what you think I can do to fix it. I will do my best. Thanks to all so far. The list of reviewers will be quite long, I can tell.  
  
Legolas - As I've stated (I think) before, it was sorta necessary. I did warn you. Anyway, that should be the worst of it. Also, about the whole pulling out something new', I didn't expect that to happen, it just sorta wrote itself. You'll see why later. Along with the ghost thing in this chapter, which will allow a certain plot point to appear later on in the story. But that's all I'm saying.  
  
007 - I'll see what I can do about Harry's love life. But I'm not making any promises. Except that Harry and Hermione will not get together as a result of Ron's death. (Take that as you will. I still reserve the right to bump him off).  
  
Stacy - I would tell you which, but that would give too much away. Sorry. Also, see the above note. I cannot make any promises as to who will live or die. But will you still read if they are gone? That is the question. Because you might have to.   
  
amadeus - It is not Voldemort. I can tell you that much. In my world, Voldemort is dead, never to return by man or ghost. End of story.


	9. Chapter 8 - Introductions

Chapter 8  
Introductions  
  


Harry rolled over, and quickly settled back into sleep on the morning before the Weasely's party.  
  
  
Harry stood in a room that was completely white, and devoid of furniture, except for many high backed white chairs that sat in a semi-circle. The walls, ceiling, and floor all were as white as new fallen snow. Suddenly the black cloaked man appeared behind him.  
  
Harry Potter. The voice rasped. Harry spun around and tried to see into his cloak. The blackness of the cloak hid all of the man's features.  
  
Why did you harm Professor Snape?  
  
He was in the way.   
  
  
  
The voice tisked at Harry. He was in the way. He knew too much.  
  
Of what? Harry's rage at Snape's death, even if he was a ghost, was still raw. What did he know of?  
  
If I told you, then it wouldn't be as much fun, now would it, Harry?  
  
Harry was silent. The man continued. Molly Weasely is next.  
  
  
  
That's right.  
  
What are you going to do to her?  
  
Nothing yet. Just wait...I'm sure the shock will be much more entertaining to see once I have my fun with her. Night, night Harry. The figure grasped Harry's hands quickly, and Harry felt a jolt of ice run through his body. The man chuckled.  
  
The man popped out of Harry's dream as he woke up. Should I warn Ron now? He didn't say specifically that Molly would be harmed tonight. I'll tell him in the morning. Yes. In the morning.   
  
Harry rolled over and went back to a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
The sun filtered through the window as Harry heard a knocking on the door.   
  
Come in. He said sleepily as he returned to consciousness slowly.  
  
Uncle Harry, Mum said that it's time for you to get up if you want to go with us to the party. You are coming, right? Peter asked expectantly.  
  
Yes. Let me just get dressed.  
  
Ten minutes later a much refreshed Harry walked down the stairs into the living room. Ron, Hermione were double checking that they had everyone and everything, and Peter was looking at the fireplace with anticipation.   
  
I had another dream last night. Harry said.  
  
Good morning to you too. Hermione replied, happy that Molly was finally strapped to Ron's back, and she was not crying.  
  
No, you don't understand. I had a dream last night.  
  
The two other adults stopped fussing over the children and food and looked at him. Ron said finally.  
  
I think that there's going to be another attack soon.  
  
Who is it this time? Did they show the body?   
  
She isn't dead yet?  
  
It's not me is it? Hermione question Harry.  
  
No. It's Molly.  
  
Not her?  
  
Not your Molly. Your mum, Ron.  
  
A look of concern passed over Ron's face. No. What has she done? You didn't see her die, did you?  
  
No. She's alive.  
  
That's good then.  
  
I suppose so. What are you going to do about it.  
  
Nothing, at the moment. Once the party starts, tell my Dad. He'll be able to protect her, I think. Hermione, what do you think?  
  
Sounds good to me, Ron. She said, looking at her husband.  
  
Are we ready? Ron asked the room after a moment of silence. Now Peter, you remember how to go, right?  
  
Yeah. Just throw the Floo power into the fire and yell where you want to go.  
  
Good boy. You first, Harry.  
  
Harry walked up to the fireplace and said The Burrow!. He crossed the crackling fire, and watched as the fireplaces spun around him. Finally they slowed, and the Burrow's slid into view. Stopping short, he held onto the side of the fireplace as he stepped out into the chaos.  
  
  
There were children everywhere. Some, like Bill's three kids, Bill Jr, Marlie and Rosco, were older, and were in the upper levels of at Hogwarts, while George's youngest, Maximilian, sat in the middle of a large crib for the babies. Once Harry had stepped through the fireplace, most of the older kids stopped and gaped at him. Bill Jr. was the first to react.  
  
Are you- He said hesitatingly.  
  
I am. Where are the adults?  
  
  
  
Do you know where your grandfather is?  
  
I'm right here. Arthur said as he entered the room. Harry, it's good to see you again. He continued, as he pulled Harry into a hug. How does it feel to be free?  
  
Wonderful. How does it feel to be Minister of Magic?  
  
As good as ever. I know that Ron's told you all about our massive family, but don't suppose you've actually met them. Now children, line up please!  
  
Dad, are you making them do this again? Percy said, passing through the house.  
  
It's the only possible way that Harry will be able to meet everyone at the same time. Now come on and line up! One by one, the many grandchildren of Arthur Weasely lined up opposite he and Harry.  
  
Okay. State your name, and which Weasely you belong to.  
  
The children were lined up from oldest to the youngest.  
  
I'm Bill Jr, and I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts. I'm Bill and Miranda's eldest.  
  
I'm Shawn, and this is Shana. We're twins. They were in fact, although their features differed slightly, each had many of the same characteristics of the other. We are in our 6th year as well.  
  
Rudolf Weasely. The other children snickered when they heard Rudolf speak so formally. Which he did quite often. I am in my 4th year, and I am in Hufflepuff.  
  
I see. Who are your parents?   
  
Fred and Angelina.  
  
And you're not in Gryfinndor?  
  
No. I am the only Weasely not to be.  
  
Wanted to be different?  
  
He said formally. Harry thought that this would be an interesting year with Rudolf in a different house than the rest of his family.  
  
Okay. Who's next.  
  
I'm Marlie, and these are my best friends, Wendy and Chris. We're all in our second year.   
  
There were three children who at first glance were not obviously Weasely's, but that was only because of their hair, which flowed down all of their heads in soft waves.   
  
You must be Draco and Ginny's?  
  
We are. I'm Leo, and this is Angie and Clarissa. I'm in my second year, and Angie and Clarissa are going to be in their first.  
  
Good for you. And the rest?  
  
Are my lovely pre-Hogwarts grandchildren. This is Sophie, one of Fred's, and Charlotte and Elizabeth, two of George's. And-  
  
And I'm Rosco. A short boy of about five marched up to Harry and shook his hand. I'm five. He held up his hand, and counted his fingers to make sure that there were five showing.  
  
Good to meet you, Rosco.   
  
He belongs to Bill as well. And you know that Emelise, Charlie's wife, is expecting again?  
  
I didn't. Congratulations.  
  
It does help to have had seven children, all of whom are now married. Percy and Penelope finally tied the know a few months ago.  
  
Ron told me. I'm not cut off from the world totally in Azkaban. We prisoners do hear things.  
  
He caught Arthur's eye, and said quietly Can we speak in private? There's something I need to tell you.  
  
Sure, Harry. We'll go upstairs.  
  
Harry followed Arthur through the house and up the stairs. They went up into Arthur and Molly's bedroom, and he closed the door behind him.  
  
What did you want to speak to me about, Harry.  
  
Did Ron tell you about my dream?  
  
With Severus being killed? Harry nodded. Harry, no one who knows you blames you for his death. It might look suspicious, but no one can prove anything, and you still have friends that would fight to protect you. Including the Minister of Magic himself.  
  
It's not about that. I had another dream last night.  
  
  
  
Arthur, whoever targeted Professor Snape is going to go after your wife next.  
  
Arthur's face became as white as a sheet.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
In my dream, the man talked to me and told me that Molly going to be next. I don't know anything more than that. I'm sorry, Arthur.  
  
  
  
What are you two doing up here? Percy said from the doorway.  
  
Hello Percy. Harry said, shaking the other man's hand.  
  
Percy, tell no one of this. I'll deal with this myself.  
  
Deal with what, Dad?  
  
Did you not hear what Harry and I were talking about?  
  
Not much of it. Something about Mum, but other than that, nothing.  
  
Good. I'll talk to the family later. Let's go down to the party and enjoy ourselves.  
  
  
Which they proceeded to do. Once they passed into the backyard, most of the thoughts of death passed out of the two men's mind. Harry was besieged by hands, hugs and cheeks. Molly, Ginny, Bill, Ron, Charlie, Fred, George and all of their respective spouses descended upon him like a flock of birds on bread. Harry felt quite warm as he greeted them all. As he finished with the matriarch of the family, she put a hand to her forehead and wiped a bit of perspiration off of it.  
  
Are you al right? Harry said with great concern in his voice  
  
I'm fine, Harry. It's just a little bit warm. She smiled at him. It's time for dinner, everyone to the table.  
  
There was a great commotion as all thirty of the Weasely family clamored to be at the table, sitting next to spouses, children, and friends. Finally they were all situated, and Arthur stood.  
  
For ten years, we have celebrated the return of Harry Potter to our lives and the my elevation to Minister of Magic. Today is special, because we have Harry Potter here with us in the flesh, having just been released from Azkaban. Many of you younger Weasley's-  
  
And Malfoy's. Draco and Ginny said together.  
  
And Malfoy's have never seen him here. Well, I welcome him to our table, being one half of the reason for our rejoicing.  
  
Thanks. Let's eat. When Harry was hungry, food was the main concern, and nothing else.   
  
The conversation sprang up as meat, vegetables, and gravy was passed from one end of the table to the other, but quickly silenced itself, when the feast actually began.   
  
The sun was shining, and the day was perfect. Harry, for the first time in a long, long time, was happy.  
  
A/N - I think that about does it for the introductory chapters. Please R/R. That's all I ask. Not a whole lot, I think. Tell your friends, that's something else. So that they can R/R both of them. Anyway, enough about me. I was going to end the chapter after Harry told Arthur about Molly, but I decided not to, which was a good thing because it turned out to be much shorter than I had anticipated. So there you go. A few notes -  
  
Legolas - Just curious. Eyes watering because of the chapter, or that your glass or coke was empty? A bit of sarcasm? A tad bit over the top on my part? Could you be a little more descriptive, or am I reading too much into this?  
  
Jacks - Read carefully. That's all I say.  
  
Super saya-jin Gotan - We don't know that Lily and James aren't ghosts. All we know is that magic cannot bring back the dead. The Author (JKR) hasn't, to my knowledge, stated one way or another how ghosts come into being, so I can speculate. But you're probably right. However, he will be needed, and I really don't want to write a Pensive scene, since you can't ask a Pensive questions. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
InsaneVampireWriter - 2 more chapters, and then the first class. It should be out either Saturday or Sunday, depending on packing, and so forth. I get to go back to school on Sunday! Yeah!  
  
Spike's Girl - I have only one thing to say to you. I never tire of reviews. BTW, what did you mean in the last part of your last (My chapter 8) review? I don't understand, and I want too...thanks....And I'll say the same thing to you that I said to Jacks - Read Carefully. That's all. Especially in this chapter.  
  
Caty - Where are you? Are you alright? Feel better...  
  
007 - I thought of introducing Harry's love interest in this chapter, but I decided against it. Let's just say that I've decided against Lavender as a ship, but who knows? Perhaps a OC, but I don't know if justice can be done to the story with such a character. We'll just have to see, although Harry will soon have way too much on his plate to deal with a relationship...it could happen, however. Keep reading!  
  
Stacy - I'm not sure if Lupin, Sirius and Dumbledore are pureblood. Let's just say that not all purebloods will be targeted. Just certain ones. Read on.  
  
Thanks to all for reviewing! I check the reviews about 15 times a day, and I LOVE to read them. They just make my day, all of them. Thanks to all once again, and please R/R.   
  
A/N 2 - And a special A/N / Thank you goes out to me' and sharliestar' for Miranda and Emilese's names. I don't know much about legality, but I guess they would own those names, or at least, that's what I should say, I think.   
  
A/N 3 - About the names. Others will be used. I just need to get to where they'll be needed.  
  
A/N 4 - Also, can anyone guess what my major is and who Max, Elizabeth, Sophie, Charlotte and Rudolf are? Thanks. Just curious... :)


	10. Chapter 9 - Preparations

Chapter 9  
Preparations  


  
Hermione, have you seen my red-  
  
It's right here, Harry. You really should have packed before today.  
  
Hermione and Harry bustled around his room trying to get him packed in his school trunk. Harry had spent his last night reading the textbook for the year, and making an outline for himself. He fell asleep reading, and had to be woken up by Hermione.  
  
How do you think that the family took the news?  
  
I'm not really sure. Molly seemed a little bit nervous, but then again, she always seems that way. But the rest of them seemed genuinely worried about her. I just hope that they don't go overboard trying to protect her.  
  
Agreed. Although in some cases too much is never enough. Harry said, shutting is trunk. Do I have everything? He looked around the room to his satisfaction, and then locked the trunk.   
  
Do you have everything?  
  
I hope so. I can always come back and get it if I don't.   
  
True. I had to do that, my first year teaching.  
  
Do you think I'll be any good teaching? He said with concern.   
  
You're going to make a great teacher. You're Harry Potter remember? You have the most Dark Arts experience of anyone that I know.  
  
That's what I'm afraid of.  
  
Of what? That they won't like you because you're a Death Eater? She pointed to where the Dark Mark was on Harry's arm. It's who you are that they will get to know, not simply what you look like. And those can't look beyond that, aren't really as tolerant as they claim to be. Don't be too hard on yourself, Harry. You haven't even started yet. What is your plan for the different classes.  
  
I have to do introductions with the first years, and begin very slowly. But with the sixth and seventh years, I'm going to take a moment to review what they've done, and then work on the Unforgivables.  
  
Hermione stopped smiling and caught his shoulder. Harry, you can't use those. They're not called the Unforgivables for no reason.  
  
I know that. But I talked to the headmaster, and he will back me up, as long as a student doesn't get killed.  
  
I hope it doesn't go that far.  
  
It won't. But they need to know how to defend themselves against them. That's all. They've learned about them, but never had the Curses put on them. So I'm going to change that.  
  
The first day?  
  
Better then than later.  
  
Have you considered the ramifications?  
  
Dumbledore will back me up.  
  
Good luck. She looked at her watch. Look at the time! Harry, we're expected at Hogwarts in an hour for a staff meeting. Do you have everything?  
  
I do.  
  
Then help me get Molly and Peter's things downstairs, and we'll leave for Hogsmede by Floo.  
  
Harry grabbed one of the handles, and Hermione the other, and they lifted it and carried it out of his room.   
  
  
In the living room, three trunks and several cages rested on the floor. Peter sat with Molly, wiggling his nose at her to make her laugh.   
  
Harry, would take Peter's trunk? He's going to grab Pig.  
  
Harry put the children's trunk on his, and got out the Floo powder. Lighting a fire, he threw in the Floo powder, and said clearly , and ran into the flames.   
  
The fireplaces spun around him in a whirl, until the common fireplace by the post office came into sight. Harry stepped out of the fireplace, careful not to hit his head. He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at his trunk _Wingardium Leviosa_ he said. The trunk lifted up off the floor a few inches while Harry waited for Hermione, Molly and Peter to come out of the fireplace. A few moments later, they did.  
  
That is not my favorite way to travel. Hermione muttered as she brushed herself off.  
  
Harry replied, doing the same to Molly and Peter.   
  
Hermione levitated her trunk, and the four of them left the room.   
  
  
They made their way up to the castle in record time, because of the staff meeting. Hermione and Harry looked into the Great Hall, and saw that all of the other professors were sitting at one of the tables, waiting for them.  
  
Peter, you remember where to go. I'll bring the trunk up later. Put Molly in her crib, and then-  
  
I can do it Mum. Go to your meeting. He said impatiently. He knew how much his Mum liked her meetings, and how she hated to be late.  
  
She gave his a kiss on the head, and sent his off with his baby sister.  
  
If you'd like to join us? Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out across the vacant hall.  
  
The pair blushed, and then rushed to take their seats. Dumbledore began again.  
  
For those of you who did not hear me the first time, I would like to welcome you all to another year of teaching. I would especially like to welcome Harry Potter back to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Defense? Application is more like it. Lavender Brown, Professor Trelawney's assistant said sarcastically.  
  
No, Mister Potter will not be teaching the application of the Dark Arts, Miss Brown. And that goes for all of you. Harry Potter's guilt and innocence has been established by a court of law, and he has served his time for his crimes. The matter is closed. Moving on, we have a list of additional banned items in school. Mr. Filch, please pass it around. Also, as many of you know, Professor Snape was killed recently, and to my surprise, I found him the day after the funeral sitting in my office. He will be haunting the Potions office, so Mister Malfoy, please be careful who you send in there.  
  
Certainly. I'm honored that he would haunt my office. Draco answered.  
  
Are there any other concerns?  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, and challenged anyone to speak. Lavender, ignoring the stares, stood and addressed the small group.  
  
I object to the hiring of a Death Eater.  
  
On what grounds? Dumbledore asked.  
  
On the grounds that he is a Death Eater. And he is quite possibly still dangerous, with he being the last to see Professor Snape alive. Who knows what-  
  
Miss Brown, I do not like your accusation. Dumbledore eyes traveled to Harry, who was visibly fuming, whose hands were clenched under the table. His emerald eyes burned into Lavender as she droned on.   
  
Harry began as calmly as he could.  
  
I do not wish my first name to be used by a Death Eater in such a manner. She replied haughtily.  
  
And I do not like my name being dragged through the mud. I've paid for my crimes.  
  
Have you? She said snidely.  
  
What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Have you? Have you paid? Like-like all of your victims?  
  
Lavender, I'm sorry about your parents.  
  
Are you? Are you really? You, the Boy Who Lived, who can do no wrong. No, sir, you are not sorry. I was going to have dinner with them when I saw the Dark Mark. Do you know what it's like to be aware of your parents dying? You were a baby, so don't use that excuse. No, you don't.  
  
Lavender, I'm sorry. Nothing can change what I've done, but -  
  
There are no buts, Potter. I've waited ten years to confront you, and no mere words of yours will bring them back.  
  
No, they won't.  
  
Then why bother? You will pay for your crimes. I will make sure of it.  
  
Harry called after her fleeing figure.   
  
Harry, I will speak with her. Professor McGonagall rose quickly and went after her.  
  
Is there anything else? Dumbledore said, trying to restore some order to the meeting. Yes, there is. I will not have any more outbursts such as I saw just now. If you have something to say to Mister Potter, tell me. While we all sympathize with Lavender, she was a tad unreasonable. If you must speak with him on his time with the Death Eaters, please do so on your time, and not on ours. Dismissed.  
  
The staff rose, and dispersed into the castle. Harry and Hermione went to the entrance hall, picked up their trunks, and began their trek to the staff quarters.  
  
  
That night, once Peter and Molly had been put to sleep, Hermione found herself at the entrance of Harry's room. The portrait was open to facilitate pre-student conversation, and she stepped inside.  
  
Harry, I'm sorry about not telling you that Lavender was going to be here.  
  
That's fine. I'm the one to blame. She has every right to be angry. I am angry at myself.  
  
She doesn't, and you know it. Harry, she overreacted from seeing you for the first time, and nothing you might say could have changed the outcome. She's been snappish at me for the entire time she's been here because I'm still friends with you.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment, and then began speaking. Voldemort wanted blood. It was that simple. I knew where the Brown's lived and-  
  
Harry, you don't have to tell me.  
  
I want to. I haven't told a living soul what happened. I knew where they lived, and it was a simple matter of using the Killing Curse. I had no idea that Lavender was going to have dinner that night.  
  
Was it a simple matter?  
  
I never liked using the Killing Curse, but if I had to, then that's what I used. Pure cold-blooded murder was never my thing. I got much more pleasure out of torturing first, but Voldemort wanted dead bodies, so that's what he got.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat on the end of an enormous four-poster bed.  
  
Harry, you need to move on.  
  
I'm trying. It's not easy.  
  
You cut your hair. You can see your scar. Why?  
  
So that people will remember what else I did.  
  
What about the other thing?  
  
What? This? He motioned to his left arm.  
  
Yeah. Why don't you show that to people?  
  
He began to laugh. You amaze me sometimes. Why do I have it covered? I'll tell you why. Because they know that part of me without me reminding them of it.  
  
But it's a part of who you are.  
  
Is it?  
  
Harry, I've done a lot of thinking about it. It is a part of you.  
  
He stood, and walked to the high window, his eyes taking in the moon's reflection on the lake.   
  
I suppose I've tried to deny it for too long.  
  
So accept it as part of who you are.  
  
It's easy for you to say, Hermione. You did not live for almost four years under Voldemort talking in the next room, and you wondering if you would see the next day. I can't just accept it, too many people think that it just who I am.  
  
It's just a mark, Harry.  
  
But I enjoyed torturing too much. It was-exliterating. Exciting. And when people cowered below you, begging you to stop, there was such power surging through my body. Harry closed his eyes and remembered the pain he gave. Now you see why I can't show it. It is a mark, but it's so much more to so many people. Including myself.  
  
Think on what I've said, Harry. Get some rest. You've got a lot to do before the students come. Forty-eight hours, remember.  
  
I know. Thank you, Professor. He said jokingly. Good night.  
  
Good night. She left his room, and closed the portrait, to let him sleep.  
  
  
The next forty-seven hours were the busiest of Harry's life. He rearranged his classroom, finished his lesson plans for the first couple of weeks, and reacquainted himself with the castle. He and Lavender avoided each other, which was helped by the fact that she spent most of her time in Professor Trelawney's tower. But when they did see each other, a wide distance was kept between he and she. The other staff was more respectful of Harry, but they didn't quite know how to deal with him. Harry wondered if that was how Snape was seen when he came to teach at Hogwarts.  
  
Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! Mum's says that the train just pulled into the station! Peter came running into Harry's classroom.   
  
Okay, I'm coming. Harry replied, dipping his quill once more, and finishing his last sentence.   
  
Hurry up! The boy cried, impatient to see the carriages come up the road, and the boats go across the lake.  
  
Harry stood, and he was grabbed by the hand and pulled out of the classroom, and onto the best view of the lake. Dumbledore walked past Harry on his way to the Great Hall.   
  
Good evening Harry, and I'm glad I caught you. I want the first years to be sorted before you come in. I'll announce you. Just stick around the double doors once you hear the sorting beginning. Once that's occurred, they'll have a harder time trying to leave and owl their parents. I can only imagine the storm of protest when the parents find out that you're going to teach. He smiled, clearly having been through that particular case before. Don't worry, we won't start the feast without you.  
  
Thank you, Professor.  
  
Welcome. I always like a dramatic entrance. Alastor was my favorite of all of the new teachers. Perhaps we can set a new favorite tonight?  
  
Harry smiled weakly as the headmaster continued on his way. Harry began to get a case of the butterflies, made worse by the fact that Peter was plotting the progress of the first years on the lake. Finally they disappeared, and a few minutes later he could hear Hagrid saying to Professor McGonagall,  
  
'ere are the first years, Professor.   
  
Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here... Her voice drifted off as she led them into the anti-room of the Great Hall. Taking a look around the corner, he sent Peter back to Hermione's room, and then crossed to the oak double doors and waited for the Sorting to be finished. Once the last name Zentor, Phillip was called, and his house announced, Professor Dumbledore addressed the students.  
  
  
A/N - (Grins evilly, and a very big grin at that. Yes indeed.) You have to wait to hear what Dumbledore says and how the students react. Hehe. Sorry about not getting a chapter out yesterday, but I had dinner with some friends, and couldn't write one during the day, so I'm sitting here doing so now. What do you think of Lavender's reaction? Interesting? Long chapter? Boring? Stupid? Shouldn't continue? Good? (Smiles weakly, hoping for a reaction) Please? Please R/R and tell me what you think about the story so far, and so forth I know that these are generally longer than the previous story, but I'm getting into the groove, and able to write more. Thanks to everyone who've reviewed so far, and keep them coming. Please tell your friends, and I am still accepting, (and always will) reviews for HP & TofHL, so don't worry about reviewing something that's finished, please. Also, I do like the dramatic entrances, so that's why there will be one...in the next chapter. We have a return to self-pity Harry in this chapter, as well. Please R/R. Thanks. That's all I ask.   
  
Erin - No, I'm not a English or Acting major, although I do like to write (obviously) and I do act. (And sing.)  
  
Katameran - Thank you for all of your reviews. Quite funny. Did you get your paper done? It sounds interesting...if you didn't have to write a paper on it. :)  
  
Lily Evans - Yes, they are all related. But from which family? (Hint to all who want to guess - The family helped cause WW1)  
  
laurie wood - nope. Little Vampire? I don't understand the reference. Also, was this chapter better?  
  
Venom - I may just do that. Or a fic about the 6th year - in which Draco made his conversion & Lucius was killed. Perhaps. I also have one in the works about something different - but I want to finish this one first.  
  
Spike's Girl - I understand now. My answer - you can't hear yourself write? Weird. :) I am an actor, though, so I hear a lot of what the character's are saying as I write it.  
  
Caty - Glad to have you back. :)  
  
MicheleLupin - Yes, Ginny is a reporter. I can't wait to read your story...and I try to update once every couple of days...so you may want to check that often. I don't know about once I go back to school (Tomorrow...Sunday) how often I'll be able to update, but I'm certainly going to try to do it as often as I can. Again, probably every couple of days.


	11. Chapter 10 - The Feast

Chapter 10  
The Feast  
  


I know that many of you second years and above had quite the experience with our last Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He decided not to return for this year, and so I had to find someone else. Luckily, someone was available. He is one of the foremost experts in both the Dark Arts and it's defense. It gives me great pleasure to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher - Harry Potter!   
  
Harry pushed the double doors opened, and a pin could have dropped in the Great Hall. Even Dumbledore watched his march down the main aisle. He was dressed in his black work robes, and they flowed behind him as he walked. His face was set and he did not look at any of the students, choosing instead to look at Dumbledore directly.   
  
There was a great swell in conversation as students noticed his scar and what his life had been life. Several of the students muttered just loud enough for him to hear them, and they mentioned something about and In the morning.   
  
It's going to be an interesting year Harry thought as he finally reached the staff table, and found his seat in between Hermione and Draco.  
  
That was certainly interesting, Potter. Draco said quietly as Dumbledore cleared his throat.   
  
Harry replied.  
  
A word before we eat. Our vowels are AEIOU. Just a note of caution for all of you who wish to make X a vowel. Dig in!  
  
Dumbledore motioned with his hands, and heaps of food appeared on the five tables in the Great Hall. The conversation about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was quieted somewhat while people ate, although many of the older students threw Harry some very dirty looks, which he ignored.   
  
Once full of meat, vegetables and puddings, Harry leaned back in his chair and waited for Dumbledore to begin his post-dinner rules speech. On cue, Dumbledore stood, and motioned for quiet, which came slowly.  
  
A few rules and reminders. There are now forty-seven new items on the contraband list in Mister Filch's office. If any student is interested in reading it, you may do so. Also, the Forbidden Forest is named as such for a reason. Please stay away from it, unless you wish to be lost forever. Thirdly, I would like to mention something. Many of the older students feel that it is appropriate to play tricks on a teacher. The punishments for such actions have been raised since June, so think carefully before you undertake any such action yourself. Prefects, you may lead your houses back to their dorms. Many students began to stand and stretch, but Dumbledore continued. Before that, however, we need to sing our school song. Everyone pick your favorite tune, and just read the words below my wand!   
  
The student body began loudly, and there was a cacophony of sound as all of the hundreds of students sang in different keys, melodies, and time signatures. No two tunes were the same, and Harry, Draco and Hermione were left singing the last line after all the other students and faculty had finished. Draco sang a ballad, Harry a drinking song and Hermione harmonized with the both of them by singing a Muggle aria. Once finished, there was a great clamoring of benches, and soon the Great Hall was clear of students. As they left, students still could not believe that Harry Potter had come to teach at Hogwarts. They were not happy.  
  
  
A knock on the portrait a while later knocked Harry out of his reviewing for tomorrow's classes. He went to the hole, and pushed the painting open. Draco Malfoy stood in front of the hole, still in his work robes.  
  
Can I come in?  
  
Certainly, Draco. What can I do for you?  
  
I wanted to tell you that tomorrow will be the hardest day of your life.  
  
Thanks. I really need that right now.  
  
I'm just warning you, that's all. Draco and Harry walked into his rooms, and sat across from each other. I did not have a very good first day as an assistant, never mind a full teacher. I just am thankful that Severus was there to help me along. Draco's emotion turned to sadness for a moment, and then he regained his composure. For weeks, even though I was the Potions assistant, I would be so nervous that I would make the most common mistakes.  
  
So what happened.  
  
In early October, Severus was sick, and so I had to cover all of his classes for a week. By the end of it, I was so comfortable teaching that for the rest of the year I was the one doing most of the work. He was happy letting me take over the younger students, and a class or two for the older kids. I think he knew that that was to be his last year here. But it was wonderful teaching, and now I love it. I loved it even when I was nervous. And yes, I do take away House points from Slytherin.  
  
I'll be fine. I just need them to get over this baggage of mine, and see me as a teacher.  
  
As much as I hate to say this, Potter, but you will never be seen as a teacher. Trust me on this one.  
  
  
  
Oh, and what are we talking about in here? Hermione asked as she walked into the living room of Harry's apartment.  
  
Harry doesn't think tomorrow will go well.  
  
Of course it won't go well. That's what it's for.  
  
Hermione, don't scare me like that.  
  
I know, the great Harry Potter is scared by children. That's a laugh. Which classes are you teaching tomorrow?  
  
I have seventh years first, and then first years.  
  
Are you really going to go through with it?  
  
Go through with what? Draco asked, clearly not meant to understand what Hermione was asked Harry.  
  
I'm not sure. It's in the lesson plan for tomorrow. So I guess I have to.  
  
Harry, you saw the looks that some of those students were giving you. I would think that you'd want to be more careful then that.  
  
What are you talking about? Draco asked again.  
  
I am being careful. I'm only going to use two of them.  
  
You're not. Draco finally caught on to what they were talking about.  
  
I am.  
  
You can't.  
  
Dumbledore's approved the first two's use as demonstrations.  
  
Demonstrations of the first to Unforgivables? That's a laugh. Draco laughed once to show his scorn on the whole topic. Harry, Hermione is right for once-  
  
Thanks, Draco.  
  
Welcome. Anyway, she's right. You've got to be careful. There are those in the staff that feel you should have staying at Azkaban, never mind the wider public. Who knows what they're thinking, and what they've told their children about you. Using the Curses on your first day could be troublesome at best. At worst, you could be pulled.  
  
Dumbledore's given-  
  
Dumbledore's protection only goes so far, and then you've got to take the blame yourself. Good night, Harry. Good luck tomorrow.  
  
Thanks Draco. Draco shook the other man's hand, and left the room. As he walked out of the hole, Peter came running into the room, in his footie pajamas in tears. He ran to Hermione, and hugged her as hard as he could, trying to burrow his way into her warm middle.  
  
What's wrong, sweetie? She asked, stroking his hair.  
  
I had a bad dream, momma. Grandma Molly was sick, and she couldn't speak to me. I tried to shake her, to wake her up, but she wouldn't. Then I saw Molly in her crib, and she wouldn't speak to me either.  
  
Hermione rocked her son back and forth. It's okay sweetie. It was just a dream. Here, I'll let you sleep with me. Why don't you crawl into my bed and I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?  
  
Sure, mummy. Peter said tearfully. He closed the portrait as soon as he could, but waited for Hermione.  
  
Hermione, I don't like the sound of that dream. We should watch both Molly's now.  
  
Madam Pomfrey does a great job of watching her. She's as safe as she can be in this school. Peter just had a dream. I will warn Ron about it, and he can tell his mother. Good night, Harry. We all need to be in bed soon. Big day tomorrow.  
  
It is. Harry and Hermione embraced, and then went their separate ways. Hermione found Peter asleep on the floor outside the portrait hole, and she woke him up to bring him back to her apartment. Harry watched until she swung the painting shut, and then he got ready for bed.   
  
The moment that his head hit the goose feather pillow, he fell asleep. His mind however, did not sleep, and instead whirled around with thoughts of his first day as a teacher.  
  
A/N - I'm going back tomorrow! I will have Harry's first day up on Monday, but after that my schedule will only allow me to update every couple of days...I think. So put the story under your favorites, and I will do my best to crank out the chapters, just as fast as quality and time will allow. Hope everyone liked the last chapter, I promise! before Harry's first day. I have quite a long chapter in the works, and so it may take till Monday to write. Please R/R this chapter. For all those who are lurking out there, it only takes a few moments to review and make a boy happy. Thanks to all who are reviewing faithfully, I greatly appreciate the 10-15 reviews per chapter. It's just wonderful to come home and see them.  
  
Jacks - My 200th review! Yeah! Congrats!  
  
Cirino - If you look at the chapter's word length, it's longer, but as a space, it's short. But I can tell you that the past couple chapters, (this excluded) have been 2K+. The next should be a dousey.  
  
sopygee - Please, ramble all you like. I do, if you've noticed my A/N tend to be a lot longer than many other people's.   
  
Ori - I haven't decided whether or not Harry still enjoy's torturing people. It's certainly a ghost that I can use, though. There is power in pain. Harry is still a good' person though.   
  
laurie wood - No, they're not from Little Vampire. No one has gotten them without prompting from me. **There is a clue in this chapter about the identity of the names**. Just thought I'd share that.   
  
Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and I will post Harry's First Day before too, too long. The anticipation is almost over, and hopefully it will be as good as everyone hopes it will be. (If that makes any sense :) ).


	12. Chapter 11 - An Apple For The Teacher

Chapter 11  
An Apple For The Teacher  
A/N - Oh heaven's, I've started with the chapter titles again :)  


  
An alarm buzzed in Harry's ear. He rolled over, and it buzzed again. He groggily shut it off, and rolled out of bed. Fifteen minutes later, his hair was behaving, and he was putting on his work robes. Harry looked over his class schedule once more, and he had seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws first thing after breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, he was hungry. But it was still dark out. Not letting that stop him, he pulled together his teaching things; his wand, hat, and class notes, and left his apartments, thanking the portrait on the way out.   
  
He walked down the empty hallways, glancing at the stirring paintings of former professors, wizards, and even a few Muggles. Finally he reached the Great Hall, and sat in his seat, reading over his notes and making sure that he had everything about his first and second lessons down to a science.   
  
Slowly students and professors drifted in one by one. Once the vast majority of the school had arrived, breakfast was served. Harry ate quickly, and watched as both Hermione and Draco entered the Hall.  
  
Good morning. Harry said to the pair, a tad bit too cheerfully.  
  
They mumbled together.   
  
Ready for the first day of classes? He smiled at them.  
  
Shut up. Draco said, sitting and biting into a piece of buttered toast.  
  
Harry did so. and his gaze fell upon some of the more obvious seventh year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. Sara Leon and Desatiy Jonnesen reacted with horror when they realized that they had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. The reaction quickly spread around the tables, and a few loud conversations broke out. Harry smiled at them sweetly, took his notes, and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
He headed to his classroom, on the first floor. Once inside, he began to pace, checking every so often for a bell.   
  
Professor McGonagall's voice broke Harry's solitude.  
  
I am, if truth be told. He replied, turning to her.  
  
Don't worry. I understand that you're going to do the Unforgivables the first lesson with the sevens?  
  
I am.  
  
Hermione told me about your conversation. Although I'm opposed to your using such technique the first day of class, I will caution you to be careful. I've seen half the school marching up to use the owlry. I wouldn't be surprised if your life suddenly became very difficult all of a sudden. After this lesson...well, let's just leave it that you may want to stay away from any Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws for a while. Are the Gryffindor and Slytherin sevens going to be dealt the Curses as well?  
  
They are. I don't see them until Wednesday.   
  
That will give you time to refine what you say. And the sixes?  
  
In a few months they will be ready.  
  
Good. Also, watch out for Chase Valerton.   
  
He's Head Boy, isn't he?  
  
Yes. And a know-it-all.  
  
Worse than Her-  
  
Yes. His grades have surpassed hers in some subjects, but not all. And his parents are influential in the Ministry.  
  
I've dealt with Voldemort. I think that I can handle a spoiled seventh year whose never been told McGonagall blushed, and Harry furrowed his brows You haven't, have you?  
  
No. Not exactly.  
  
This should be a first then for him.  
  
Potter, don't. You don't know what kind of trouble you could get into if you do.  
  
I've served my time in Azkaban that was proscribed by the jury, and now it's over. End of story.  
  
I'm just telling you to be careful.  
  
Like everyone else. I'm not a student anymore. I think I can take care of myself.  
  
McGonagall's eyes bore into his face. If you think so, Mister Potter. Good luck today. She left in a hurry.   
  
Harry returned to his desk and was beginning to read his notes again when the first students arrived. Silently. One by one each Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff marched into the classroom and sat down. They did not take out their textbook, but instead stared ahead at the chalkboard. Once the last Hufflepuff, Xilas Stevenson, came into the classroom, Harry shut the door. He smiled at them. They did not flinch.  
  
Good morning. My name is-  
  
We know what your name is. Chase said coldly.  
  
Five points from Hufflepuff, Mister Valerton for interrupting a teacher. The class struggled not to make a sound, although several pairs of eyes darted from Harry's smiling face to Chase's murderous stare.   
  
As I was saying, my name is Harry Potter, and I am to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year. I have a few simple rules. One, do your homework. Two, read the assignments. Three, do not think for one moment that I will be intimidated by my past, which I do not need to repeat for you today. Fourth, do not be afraid to challenge me if you are willing to take the consequences. Remember, the year is young. He paused, and took his book off the desk. Now, who can tell me what you've covered so far?  
  
There was no rummaging for books. No sound came from anyone in the classroom. Harry drummed his fingers on his desk. His patience was wearing thing. First Chase, now this.  
  
All right. That's enough from you seventh years. I expected more from you. I will count to three, and then for every number that I count, I will deduct ten points from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
There was an intake of breath from a few students as they realized who they were dealing with. As if he could read their thoughts, he replied, Yes, I am serious. I expect quite a bit from this class, and you will do as I ask, or there will be consequences. Now, I will begin counting. One. Not an eyelash flickered. A few students began to reach for their books, but a motion from Chase stopped that. More students began to squirm in their seats.   
  
Professor Potter? Constance Johnson, A Hufflepuff, raised her hands.  
  
Yes Miss Johnson? Harry replied, happy that he only had to deduct ten points from each house.  
  
Do not answer him! Chase screamed furiously.  
  
Miss Johnson please answer my question or I will begin counting again. Harry evenly.  
  
You don't have to answer that Death Eater! Chase stood and pointed at his fellow Hufflepuff.  
  
Mister Valeron, I can assure you that my Death Eater status has no bearing on whether or not Miss Johnson cares to answer the question. And I can also assure that any further outbursts from you will begin to have consequences. My patience can only wear so thin.   
  
Her blue eyes never wavering from Harry's green, Constance began telling him about the various creatures, spells, and devises that they learned about through the end of their sixth year.  
  
Thank you Miss Johnson. Does anyone else have anything to add?  
  
No one spoke, although the rest of the class warmed to Harry slightly.  
  
Okay, moving on then to this years lesson. I don't have to remind you that this is the N.E.W.T.s year and that I will not be easy on you. To begin the year, I thought that we would spend the first three classes reviewing the Unforgivable Curses. Although Harry put it to his class as gently as possible, there was still a great cry from the students. Chase stood and pointed at Harry.  
  
That's the last straw. I will not sit in a classroom and watch my classmates be murdered by a Death Eater posing as a teacher.  
  
Enough of your lip, Mister Valeron.  
  
I'm not done yet. Furthermore, I will have my father-  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and said causing Chase's mouth to move up and down pointlessly.   
  
I will have you know, Mister Valeron, that the Killing Curse will not be used on any of my students. You are here to learn Defense, and that is what you will get. Furthermore, I will only use the Imperius Curse on students, to help them to defend against it. The others will be example only. _Finite Incantatum._  
  
Chase began to make guttural noises. This was not going as he had hoped. Harry continued, You are hereby sentenced to a weeks detention with me. Valeron could only sputter, in all of his years at Hogwarts, no teacher had dared to question him. However, because of Mister Valeron's outbursts, this class has passed the time. The bell rang a moment later.  
  
The students got up, and left the classroom, taking softly to one another. Chase Valeron was the last to leave. Before he left, he brought his face to Harry's. I will not be made fun of, _Professor_. My father will hear about this, you can count on it. I am Head Boy, and I will not be brought down by a Death Eater.  
  
Harry looked back at him, not quite sure what to say. Words did come out of his mouth, however. Mister Valeron, I expect you to serve those detentions. Eight o'clock sharp, here. You may go.   
  
Chase Valeron left the room in a huff, and headed towards the owlry. Hermione entered the room moments later.  
  
What happened to Valeron?  
  
He decided to challenge me. I don't think he was up to it.  
  
Ready for lunch?  
  
Harry asked, although he knew the answer to his own question.  
  
Yeah. Let's go.   
  
They left the classroom, and went to eat lunch.  
  
  
At lunch, as at breakfast, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were abuzz with the talk of Harry Potter teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. But this time, the conversation was not quite so hostile. In fact, the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were talking about their upcoming lesson as well.  
  
That's one way to get attention, Harry. Dumbledore said as he passed Harry.  
  
Potter, are you mad? Do you want to get fired? Draco asked as he joined the table.   
  
No. Valeron just happened to be in the wrong.  
  
I know, but even I would not test him too far.  
  
And he was in the wrong, and I handled it.  
  
His father is-  
  
I don't care who his father is. He is serving detention with me for the next week. I will explain certain things to him.  
  
Such as your history?  
  
Exactly Come on, it won't be that bad.  
  
Did you ever find out how our last Defense teacher left?  
  
  
  
He crossed Valeron and his cronies. He lasted the year, but only just.  
  
I see. I will be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a group of first years to prepare for.  
  
  
His second lesson of the day was with first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. He introduced himself, and told them what he was expecting from them, and that it was his first year teaching, so not to worry. He offered himself for help if anyone needed it, and then began the lesson.  
  
Okay, our first test will be to hold our wands correctly. All of the first years raised their wands. Harry corrected a few postures, and then said We are going to begin today by learning the Leg-Locker Curse. How many of you have heard of Neville Longbottom? A few hands were raised, among them Angie and Clarissa Malfoy, who were positively bursting with excitement at being taught by Harry Potter. Good. Your father He pointed at them performed this curse on Neville in our first year. Remember though, that there is no magic performed in the hallways. Okay, everyone say together Locomotor Mortis Harry led them through the curse, and then let them partner up and try it out.   
  
By the end of the class there were first years flopped on desks, the floor and all struggling to try and get up. Just after the bell Harry released them from the curse, and gave each house ten points. Some of the first years looked sadly at Harry, and he knew that they must have sent owls to their parents. Most of the students, though, beamed at having earned their house ten points.  
  
  
Harry sat at his desk at the appointed hour, eight o'clock, and waited for Chase to appear. A few minutes after eight, there came a soft knock on the door frame. Constance Johnson came into the room nervously.  
  
Yes Miss Johnson? Harry asked.  
  
I have a message from Chase.  
  
A message? He smiled. He isn't coming, is he?  
  
No. He also told me to tell you that you wouldn't last the week.  
  
I see.  
  
What are you going to do to him?  
  
What makes you think that I'll do something to him?  
  
You're the only teacher besides your predecessor to stand up to him and his bullying.  
  
Does he boss everyone around?  
  
It was his idea to pull that silence thing today. The rest of us wanted to see where you would take us before we made a judgment. I mean, I know you were a Death Eater, but you also defeated Voldemort, and confessed your crimes. That has to count for something, doesn't it?  
  
I think so. I won't do anything tonight, but I have an idea.  
  
Her eyes bulged dangerously as Harry told her his plan. And you can't tell anyone. At all.  
  
Okay. I won't.   
  
Good girl. Get back to your dormitory, you will be wanting to get in before curfew.  
  
She left, and Harry went back to his apartments. He talked to Professor Sprout, who understood the circumstances, and gave Harry her full cooperation.   
  
Lastly, Harry created his plan, and then set it in motion. Finally he was ready for bed, and his mind raced with a replay of the day and anticipation of things to come.  
  
A/N - Get the names out before anything else.  
Chase (Valeron) is me's creation  
Xilas (Stevenson) is Jedi Serena Potter's creation  
I think that's all I used. Thanks to those who sent in names. You will many of them throughout the year. I have 12 in Huffle/Raven as 7th years. You will see them again, I'm sure of it.  
  
A/N 2 - So now to the real A/N's. I hope that the chapter was entertaining. We'll see tomorrow how Harry deals with Chase. I was going to Unforgivable him, but decided against it. There will be trouble. And, Molly has been targeted don't forget. I think the next chapter might just be at breakfast, but it depends on the timing and what I come up with. Chapter 12 should be up on Wednesday. What I may end up doing is posting on a Mon-Wed-Fri schedule, so you can start to check back then. I am amazed at the number of reviews for this chapter, thanks so very much...they mean so much to me. I was even listening to HP while writing this little chapter. I hope that everyone liked it. I wasn't sure where to go with the first years, but the 7th I needed to set something up. Also, you may be relieved about something in the next chapter, but I can't tell you what. I thought about it, but it couldn't happen that way. So that's that. Thanks to all once again, and I'M BACK AT SCHOOL! YEAH! (Does a wild dance)  
Sorry about that. :)  
  
Legolas - Ron's off at Azkaban. He'll be in the fic a little bit, but it's mostly going to be Draco/Harry/Hermione/A Few Others at Hogwarts.  
  
Urania - Moody was a Death Eater, true, but I think that he would have still shown the kids the Unforgives if he had had the chance. We didn't get to know him to make a judgement...unless you've seen part of Book and haven't told anyone about it. :)  
  
Spike's Girl - No, the first years don't hate him. They think he's kinda fun. It's only the older kids, who can remember the atmosphere during and after the trial.  
  
Also, there will be quite a bit with Harry teaching the different years, so that's that. I will give credit for the names that I use in different chapters, and then again at the end. If anyone wishes to come up with a list, I will be in your debt. I have 12 H/R 7th years, as I said, but need a lot more. I didn't use most of them, but they're there. Anyway...EHowland@Anselm.Edu is my e-mail, so feel free to e-mail me a list of names. You will earn a great many brownie points if you do!  
  
A/N 3 - Almost 250 reviews for 11 chapters...wow. I am impressed. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 12 - News at Breakfast

Chapter 12  
News at Breakfast  
  


Harry had a spring in his step as he made his way to the Great Hall. He looked every bit the professor once again, with his black work robes flowing behind him. His emerald eyes took in the smattering of students that ate in the Hall before the rush of people arrived. He took his place at the staff table, and waited for the other Professors to arrive.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Great Hall was abuzz with morning conversation. From what he could hear, he was still the major topic.   
  
Harry, what did you do to Chase yesterday? Draco asked between mouthfuls of jam filled toast.  
  
Something that should have been done a long time ago. Mister Valeron received his first detention.  
  
Hermione and Draco both looked at each other, their faces becoming quite pale. Did he come last night?  
  
  
  
I heard that you talked with Professor Sprout afterward.  
  
  
  
What are you planning? Hermione asked.  
  
What makes you think that I'm planning anything?  
  
You're Harry Potter. How can you not be planning anything?  
  
Well, you'll just have to wait and see.   
  
A solitary owl flew into the Great Hall, and headed straight for Chase. Marbeak, one of the school's owls carried in her claws a red envelope. She dropped it into his porridge, and flew off again.  
  
Chase looked at it curiously. He knew what it was, but he was in shock that he could be sent one. The students that sat around him slowly pulled away, until he was an island in a sea of empty air.  
  
And then it exploded.  
  
MISTER VALERON, HOW COULD YOU NOT COME TO YOUR DETENTION LAST NIGHT? Harry's voice rang out over the Great Hall. I EXPECTED YOU TO SET MORE OF AN EXAMPLE FOR THE YOUNGER STUDENTS. YOU ARE HEAD BOY! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, AND YOUR SERIOUS LACK OF JUDGMENT. YOU WILL BE IN MY OFFICE TONIGHT, OR THERE WILL BE OTHER CONSEQUENCES. I AM NOT ONE TO MAKE IDLE THREATS. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT!  
  
The Great Hall was silent for a long moment, and then a first year began to laugh. Like the Plague, the laughter was infectious, and soon all but a few students were laughing at their Head Boy, whose face became as red as humanly possible. Chase rose from his seat and walked up the small steps to the staff table. He slammed his hands down on the table, and pushed his face into Harry's. His eyes searched those emeralds, looking for weaknesses.   
  
Yes Mister Valeron? Harry did not join in the laughter, and stared back at him.  
  
I will not be humiliated. I am Head Boy and my father is-  
  
Mister Valeron, threats will do you no good with me. I expect you in my office   
tonight, eight o'clock.  
  
I will not take detentions from a Death Eater.  
  
The Great Hall became silent once again. Harry took a knife from the table and ripped his work robes just above his elbow, on his left sleeve, letting the Dark Mark out into the light. Many of those assembled in the Hall dropped their jaws and their eyes grew wide at the sight of the Mark. It was the first time that most of them had seen in in the flesh.  
  
Do you believe that people can change, Mister Valeron?  
  
His answer was simple and direct. He spat on the Dark Mark and walked away from him.  
  
A new voice entered into the conversation. Mister Valeron, you will serve your detention with Professor Potter tonight, and for the full time. There will be no discussion on the matter. Dumbledore's voice rang out over the hall, and even his word Chase could not argue with, although he may have wanted to.  
  
Chase spat.  
  
Furthermore, I will see you in my office beforehand. Seven o'clock. Dumbledore's authority hit Chase, who simply nodded. He then thrust himself out of the Great Hall, and slowly the conversation returned to it's normal levels.  
  
Then the mail arrived. Several hundred owls flew into the Hall, and circled the tables, looking for their targets. A few were meant for the students, but by far the most were sent to Professor Dumbledore and Harry. And most of those were red.  
  
The two men began calmly opening their letters. The rest just exploded, and the walls shook with the vibrations.  
  
HOW CAN YOU LET A DEATH EATER TEACH-  
  
I EXPECTED MORE OUT OF YOU, MY CHILD-  
  
DO NOT THINK FOR ONE MOMENT THAT YOU CAN-  
  
  
  
Harry's read much the same way, except that his were a little more forceful.  
  
IF I HEAR THAT MY CHILD HAS BEEN INJURED, THEN-  
  
YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON MY CHILD AND-  
  
YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO AZKABAN WHERE YOU BELONG.  
  
Almost a hundred Howlers finished at the same time. Unpreturbed, Dumbledore address the remaining students.  
  
Do not judge that which you know nothing about. I'm sure that over the next year that Professor Potter would be willing to tell you why he did what he did, and the consequences of his actions. You would do well to learn by his mistakes, and his lessons. It's almost time for your first lesson. Go on, you'll be late.  
  
The Great Hall cleared out quickly, many of the students hanging their heads. Although it would take time for their opinions to change out their Dark Arts professor, the seeds of doubt were planted in their minds.  
  
  
Harry's classes with second, third and fourth years of various houses went quickly. Not because he wanted them to, but because of the subject matter - the Dark Mark.  
  
The Dark Mark is a symbol of the ownership that the Dark Lord Voldemort placed on his Death Eaters. I will tell you a little about my induction ceremony, which is how I received it. But before I do, I want to assure all of you that I am no longer a Death Eater. I became one so that I could kill Voldemort, which I succeeded in doing. My ceremony took place at the Riddle House-   
  
Harry told them about the Cruciatus Curse, and what true pain meant. Some of the second years began to tremble, and he asked the first question which came to mind. How many of your relatives were attacked by Death Eaters. A few hands from across the various classes rose up. I see. How many of you have good friends? All of the hands rose up in the air. That is what you're fighting for. Your families and friends. That's what I fought for.  
  
But you were a Death Eater. Eric Zarn, a second year Gryffindor said.  
  
Right you are. See this Mark? Several of the students flinched. There's nothing to be afraid of with the Mark now, it's master is dead. This Mark I will have for my entire life. It represents the choice that I made. You may be faced with a similar choice later in your life. Remember that there is good and evil, and that the difference has nothing to do with house, bloodlines or friends. You must make your own decisions.  
  
The bell rang, and Harry stopped them. For Thursday's class, I want each of you to think about what would tempt you the most. I am teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the first step to joining the Dark is to be tempted. In addition to spells and defenses, we will be discovering what tempts us the most, and begin to conquer it. It will be a long process, but I think that by the end of the year many of you will become stronger because of it. Dismissed.  
  
The last class of the day left, and Harry realized that it was time for dinner. He left his classroom in a good mood.  
  
  
It was during dinner that his good mood was spoiled. Unexpectedly Ron Weasely came running into the Great Hall, and walked immediately up to the staff table. He spoke to Dumbledore, who nodded. Ron walked to Harry, Draco and Hermione and motioned for them to follow to him to the anteroom.   
  
When they were alone, he pulled Hermione into a massive hug, and began to sob.  
  
It's Molly isn't it? Harry said softly. Ron simply nodded.  
  
She was making dinner, and then she just collapsed.  
  
Is she-  
  
No. She just won't respond. Nothing works. We've even considered going to a Muggle doctor. She won't- And his last words were lost as he began to sob once again. Dumbledore entered the room.  
  
Draco nodded. Harry had told the headmaster about his dream.  
  
I release you from your duties tonight to go and see her. I will keep Chase until you return. It is important that he understand what you've been through.  
  
I understand.   
  
I've realized the Anti Apparition Charm on this room. You may Apparate from here for the next two minutes and fifteen seconds.  
  
Thank you, professor. Ron said through his tears.   
  
Also, I suggest that you bring Molly here and Madam Pomfrey will take care of her.  
  
Thank you. Ron repeated. Let's go.   
  
With heavy hearts, they Disapparated to the Burrow.  
  
  
When the arrived, the entire Weasely clan was assembled in the living room. Molly lay motionless on the couch. Arthur was talking to her, trying to wake her. Outwardly, she looked fine, her face having settled into a calm expression. But her eyes had dilated, and she was cold, even though everyone else was sweating.   
  
How is she? Ron asked Fred.  
  
Hasn't moved. Fred said.  
  
Dumbledore said that she could be moved to Hogwarts.  
  
I see. Arthur said, not taking his eyes from Molly's.  
  
Hermione screamed. All of the eyes in the room swung to hers.  
  
She said breathlessly.  
  
She's right here. Ron replied.  
  
No, our Molly. She took out a pinch of Fire Speaking powder, and lit a fire.   
Madam Pomfrey. Is my Molly all right? Hermione let out a visible sigh of relief. Thank you. We'll bring Molly in a few minutes.  
  
I can't believe that anyone would want to hurt Mum. Ginny said to the room.  
  
No one can, Gin. Percy put one arm around his sister, who began to cry.   
  
Arthur, I'm sorry that I can't stay, but I've got to see to a detention. Harry said shamefully, because he didn't want to leave his adopted family alone in their grief.  
  
Go Harry. We'll see you in a few hours anyway.  
  
Thank you. I will look through my books to see if I have a counter curse or something for this.  
  
The room told him mournfully.   
  
Harry Disapprated to Hogsmede immediately.   
  
  
He collected Chase from Dumbledore's office, and the pair walked in silence to Harry's office.   
  
  
  
Chase moved mechanically, knowing that if he stepped out of line that he would be in more trouble.  
  
I want an honest answer from you, Mister Valeron. I asked you once before if you believe that people can change. I will ask you again.  
  
No. I do not.  
  
Do you care to explain?  
  
Not to you.  
  
I see. Let me explain what I have seen, and done. Perhaps that may be a start.  
  
  
A/N - Next time, see Harry talk to Chase, and other things. Thanks to all those who've reviewed the last chapter! I am so impressed by the number of reviews...please continue to review. I had auditions for Steel Peer tonight, and they didn't go so well. I sing, but haven't done monologues for years. But that's okay, I had a chocolate frappe, and a good laugh with friends, so that's okay. Anyway...Hope you liked the chapter, and please R/R. I should be okay on the names, but thank you for all those who suggested names. I'm onto plot Chapter 13, and I am now Mr. Meany Head, so there. There is a reason that Molly wasn't attacked, but that's for another chapter. Thanks to all once again, and have a great time reviewing like good people...  
  
Amy Lee - Thanks for the advice, and the great review. I will send these off to a beta, as soon as the second fic is done. The first is being beta'd as we speak, but at the same time...not too many people are reading it now, so I can do that.  
  
Almah - Thank you for the glowing review. Your favorite? Thanks so much.   
  
MicheleLupin - I am a man. Not a woman, unless it has some other connotation that I'm not aware of?  
  
Juliana Black - Sure, you can marry him...right now he would only be about 4 though...  
  
Katameran - Yeah, Chase can be difficult, but just wait until the next chapter. (Laughs evilly, knowing that Chase and Harry will-well, you'll just have to wait.)  
  
Celeste - Harry, as far as I know, will not use the Unforgives on Chase. As far as I know. :)  
  
Legolas - Yeah, it was Charms that they learned to swish and flick. But it could be useful in DADA, so I put it in.   
  
Insane Vampire Writer - Thanks for sending me your way. Please tell me when you update. It's a good story. Thanks for your faithful reviews.  
  
Thanks to all and R/R!


	14. Chapter 13 - The Beginning of Understand...

Chapter 13  
The Beginning of Understanding  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing. Points to JKR & Friends. She does.  
  


Chase, do you have any friends here?  
  
Of course. He said indignantly. I'm Head Boy and I-  
  
No. True friends, friends that you would give your life for?  
  
The Head Boy was silent for a minute and then said softly   
  
I would gladly have given my life for Hermione and Ron. When you take away everything else, their lives were too important to me to let Voldemort take that away. I would rather die myself than let them die. They are two of the first people that I met at Hogwarts, and we were always friends. Always. Can you understand that?  
  
I can. He snapped. But I don't see what that has to do with your becoming a Death Eater.  
  
Then open your eyes, Chase. It has everything to do with it. I did not do it for myself. No, I didn't. Did I want to do it? Not really? But I chose what was the right decision, not what was easy. If given the choice, what would you have done?  
  
I don't know. Professor, it doesn't matter what I would have done. My point is that I don't want a Death Eater teaching me.  
  
Ah. So this is about me being a Death Eater.   
  
Was there any doubt?  
  
Not really, but I wanted to make sure. Harry pointed to his left arm, and then to his scar. These marks that I have don't make me who I am. For eleven years I was Harry Potter, the son of Lily and James Potter, who I thought had died in a car crash.   
  
I don't need a history lesson. I know all about you.  
  
Do you? Do you know what it's like to live in a cupboard for the first eleven years of your life? Chase remained silent. No, I thought not. My mother's protection saved me in my first year, but once Voldemort took my blood, then that protection was gone. This scar does not make me any different than you, or Dumbledore, or anyone else. This scar is a reminder of what happened to me when I was a baby. Nothing more, now.  
  
And the Dark Mark? Surely you can't claim ignorance there.  
  
No, I can't. Do you believe that people can change?  
  
That's the third time you've asked me that question, and I'll answer it again, no.  
  
How much do you know about Professor Malfoy when he was here as a student?  
  
Not much. Only that he was one of the students that defeated the first attack on Hogwarts.  
  
And defeated his father, and killed him.  
  
  
  
He changed. He went from an insufferable, snotty excuse for a human to one of the best examples of humanity that I know. He's still sarcastic, but much less biting after he stopped calling Professor Granger a Mudblood. He also married one of the most wonderful people I know, Ginny Weasley.  
  
It's nice of you to tell me the Professor's backgrounds, but what is your point?  
  
You are impatient, aren't you?  
  
  
  
My point is this. Draco changed. He chose the harder path for him, and look where it's gotten him. Chase, I was a Death Eater. I killed people, tortured even. And you can't tell me that control of another human being isn't seductive, because it is. But my spirit, my character during that time of my life was a lie. I killed Voldemort.  
  
If not you, then someone else.  
  
But by then no one could approach him. He was too powerful. And he was winning. Why would a loyal Death Eater approach his master, kill him, proceed to kill all of his fellow Death Eaters, and then turn himself in? I want you to think on that question. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow night. You may go.  
  
Chase left without a word. Harry sighed, and then left the classroom, shutting his door behind him.  
  
  
Harry walked aimlessly around the castle. His footsteps finally found him facing the hospital wing's door. A hand pushed it in, and he looked on the sleeping figures of Arthur and Molly Weasley.   
  
They looked so peaceful sleeping together, Molly's cold hand in Arthur's, his head flopped on the nook between her leg and the mattress. Harry crossed the darkened room and looked upon the sleeping figures.  
  
Molly, I am so sorry for all of this. Be strong, and I will find a way to make you better.  
  
At the sound of another voice, Arthur picked his balding head up.  
  
He said groggily.  
  
Good evening, Arthur. I've come to see Molly. How is she?  
  
Unchanged. Harry, she was working and then she just fell onto the kitchen floor. Nothing could wake her. Ron told you that we even considered calling a Muggle doctor?  
  
He did. Arthur, what about Madam Pomfrey?  
  
She has no idea. No clues, nothing. She's alive, but just not responding to anything at all. I can't help but wonder who's next.  
  
I don't know. How's the grand kids?  
  
Good, for the most part. Most of them have seen her. Peter was crying when he came and saw her being brought in. He thinks that he did it. Luckily for him I was able to convince Alastor to give Ron time off to see to his mother. That way he can have both parents here to be with.  
  
What about little Molly?  
  
She's fine. I have no idea why though?  
  
I don't either. Harry yawned. I need to be off to bed. Tomorrow I deal with the Unforgivables again. Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
Sounds like fun.  
  
I'm sure it will be. Sleep well.  
  
I'll certainly try.  
  
  
Harry's dreams were filled that night. But his last was by far the worst.  
  
He stood in the center of the white room once again. He was not alone in the room because occupying one of the chairs was Molly Weasley. When she realized that Harry was not some ghost, she stood and hugged him.  
  
Harry. Where are we?  
  
I'm in a dream.  
  
I'm not dead?  
  
No. Just asleep, apparently. But no one can wake you up.  
  
All I can remember is that I was in the kitchen one moment, I fell, and suddenly I was here.  
  
And here is where you'll stay. The hooded face had arrived, apparently. Welcome Harry. I see you've located Molly Weasley.  
  
Why are you doing this? Harry asked, his fists at his side.  
  
Isn't it obvious, Potter?  
  
Pardon me for being a tad bit blunt but - no.  
  
Revenge. Revenge for all the wrongs done to me over the years. These Purebloods will pay for their crimes.  
  
Are you Muggle-born? Molly asked.  
  
No, my dear Molly. Not at all. By the way Harry, Fred and George are next. You may want to watch out. I will not be as patient with the rest of my prey.  
  
Will they survive? Molly asked, apprehensively.  
  
  
  
Who are you? Harry's face shook with frustration.  
  
All in good time, Mister Potter. Remember, I have given you a clue.  
  
When? What was it?  
  
The hooded figure touched a gloved hand to it's shadowed mouth. Now that would be telling. Sweet dreams...  
  
Harry bolted out of bed, sweat pouring off of his body.  
  
  
The Great Hall's staff table had an extension for the Minister of Magic and his family. Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the family sat eating breakfast in silence. Only Arthur was missing, as he was still asleep by Molly's side. Harry broke the silence at his end of the table.  
  
Fred and George are next. He said, to no one in particular.  
  
Ron's fork dropped to his plate. Can't we eat in peace? Ron's voice began to ring throughout the room, and other conversations quickly were shut down. You come back into our lives, and we're supposed to think that everything is okay? My mother is unconscious in the hospital wing, and you tell me that Fred and George are next? Is that some kind of sick joke?  
  
No, Ron it's not. If it were, then I why would I be telling you? I would rather see your family drop off and laugh about you being worried about who's next if it were a joke. But I'm not keeping silent, am I? No. I'm telling you that Fred and George are next, and that if you want-  
  
Suddenly, the worried faces of Fred and George became neutral, and they slid beneath the table. The room erupted in screams. Dumbledore called for silence.  
  
Enough! The rest of the Weasley family will bring Fred and George to the hospital wing. The other teaching members of the Weasley family will visit them during their breaks. We do not know why this is happening, or who is causing it. Classes will be as scheduled, except for those Weasley students, who may be excused from their classes for the morning only.  
  
Ron and Percy levitated the two bodies, and made their way out of the Great Hall, Alicia and Angelina trailing behind them.  
  
  
Harry faced seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Although all four houses got along, the rivalry between these two house was particularly strained.   
  
Who can tell me what being under someone's complete control feels like?  
  
No one raised their hands. You all have learned about the Imperius Curse? Two dozen students nodded. Good. Today I will cast that Curse on each of you. This Curse, of the three Unforgivables, is the only one that can be fought to any degree of certainty. The Killing Curse not at all, but the Cruciatus Curse can only be fought to a certain point. The pain is still there, but you've dulled it. Next time, I will cast the other two on spiders, to show you what it feels like. I will not cast the Cruciatus on any of you-  
  
Why not? We should have to feel it. Naia Fenmen said from her seat.  
  
Harry's arm began to twitch, and his eyes darted around there room. Do you think your ready? He asked. What it is the worst pain that you have ever felt? He pointed to Zachary Atono, a Gryffindor.  
  
My sister once slammed a baseball bat into my shin once. Zach was a Muggle-born, and many of those present didn't understand his reference.   
  
Can you remember it?  
  
Of course not. No one can remember pain.   
  
Just try. Think about what it felt like, and then increase the pain a hundred fold. The Cruciatus Curse is mind numbing, spine wrenching pain, that will sear your soul forever.  
  
Have you ever cast it? Naia asked.  
  
I have. And I- He faltered, took a deep breath and continued. I want you to know something. When you have control over a human being, and I mean totally responsible for their actions, it gives a great sense of power to the controller. This is one of the seductive side effects of joining with a Dark Wizard. Although I always knew what my goal was, after a while I got a pleasure out of watching people squirm under my wand. And it felt good.  
  
That's why you can't cast it on one of us? Zach finished.  
  
Very good. No, I will not cast it.  
  
But we should know what it feels like, to try and dull the pain. He pressed.  
  
I cannot-  
  
What if one of us was to deal with Dark Wizards, Professor? What then? We would be unprepared.  
  
  
  
Professor, there are two dozen almost trained wizards and witches in this room. We will not let you go too far.  
  
Okay then. Zack, step forward.  
  
But I don't-  
  
Harry's face grew harsh, and his voice rang out over the class.  
  
You don't have a choice. _Crucio_! He cried, and a light burst out of his wand, hitting Zack in the stomach.  
  
  
A/N - Sorry about the possible out of characterness of the students, but I wanted to show how Harry was tempted. I think I did a good job, I think. Please R/R. This was a fun chapter to write, and there are 3 down and 5 more to go. But I won't tell you who. You all are so wonderful to write all of these fantastic reviews...they really do make my day. I can't believe that I have over 310, and the story is only about 1/2 of the way done. Anyway...so there it is. The next chapter will take Zack into the hospital wing, along with other things. So there it is. And who knows, I might even post before Monday... :). I got the part of Mick Hamilton in St. Anselm's production of Steel Peer. So if any of you live in the Manchester, NH area, you could come see the author of these stories...me! So there it is. Thanks to all, and please R/R.  
  
Mistri - Does Chase ever change? Haven't decided. Perhaps the change could apply to him as well.  
  
Cirino - I will keep updating until I finish this fic, and then move onto my third story. I will only do one fic at a time...so don't worry. No chance of me not, unless I die tomorrow.  
  
Jacks - Who said anything about Molly being dead? I didn't.  
  
Liz Skywalker - See note about part. (Smiles Broadly)  
  
Spike's Girl - Chase may still serve a purpose yet. (Too much LOTR :) )  
  
Eternal Sailor Mercury - Who said anything about Snape not being seen again? (Looks around and sees no one.) I didn't. There just hasn't been need for him to reappear...yet.  
  
Katameran - You've gotten your treat, being the first to read the chapter, so please don't whine. It's not a good color on you. :)  
  
A/N - Yes, that's right. If any of you brave souls would like to e-mail me at EHowland@Anselm.Edu, I would be more than happy to write to you. And occasionally I will send the chapter to you to see before it is posted, as long as you promise to write a review...  
  
Katameran - Have fun, and don't worry about anything new, because there won't be until Monday...  
  
Almah - The chapters will run Mon, Wed, Fri. So three chapters a week. Sound good?  
  
Myk - I don't understand Numberspeak, sorry. English only. Thanks. :)  
  
Saxplaya - Thank you so very much for your glowing reviews. I can only say that I try. I've been writing for a long time, and the other fic was my first (published) work, and this is the second. It was once said that it takes 1 million words before you can begin to write, and I'm only on 200,000 so I have a long way to go... :) No, seriously, thank you. As I've said, it makes my day to read such thoughtful reviews, and don't worry about the number of reviews. It's the quality that matters, right? Although 310 is impressive, I think.  
  
Alexis - Thanks a lot. I don't know if JKR would like me playing with her creations, but thank you. I am having someone beta the first fic, and I will re-post it eventually. My major is history, but as I said above, I love to write, so there it is. And I also like to hear myself write and talk. So there it is.  
  
Celeste - Honestly, his Hufflepuff qualities elude me. Perhaps he was a Hufflepuff earlier in his life, but then changed? Draco changed in my story, if you remember. So there it is.  
  
Impmon - Thanks for the great review. I also don't like the Original Character syndrome, which is why in HP&ToHL, I tried to keep them to a minimum. Well, there's a problem now, because all of Hogwart's classes have no connection with Harry's class, so I can't use any ot them. So that's why, and with the exception of Chase, all of my main characters are in the books. Or that's the intent.   
  
Impmon - (Again) Chase does have a lot of issues, doesn't he? That has to do with something, but I can't tell you yet.  
  
A/N - About the number of reviews...Anyone want to help me get to 500? Just tell your friends to read/review, and all those who are reading but not reviewing, it only takes a moment!  
  
Naia is a creation of Renai  
  
Zachary is a creation of Jedi Serena Potter


	15. Chapter 14 - Cracks

Chapter 14  
Cracks  
  


Disclaimer - I own nothing. Nada. JKR owns everything. End of Story.  


  


Zach doubled over in pain, knives shooting through his veins. The class looked at Harry, whose face was riddled with indecision.  
  
Naia said, shaking Harry from his thoughts.  
  
_Finite Incantatum._ Harry called out, and Zach stopped moving. Do you see? Do you? Mister Atono, you may go to Madam Pomfrey. Zach got up, and hobbled out of the room. Can anyone tell me what just happened?  
  
I can, Professor. Ron's voice filled the room. Class, what just happened was that Professor Potter cast the Cructiatus Curse on a student. He has permission to show you these curses, and let you cast them. But more than that, Harry just experienced what the Aurors like to call the post torture effect', in which a wizard, normally a Death Eater that's switched sides, from time to time falls back into old thought patterns.  
  
But you said that you'd reformed. Changed, even. Peter Stonert said from the back of the room.  
  
I did reform, Ron can attest to that. But he's right. I've fought the urge to cast such wonderfully powerful spells since they let me out. I guess I've failed in that.  
  
Zach will understand eventually, Professor. Naia said. He's okay like that.  
  
Thanks, but I went too far this time. I need to see Dumbledore. Ron, take over for me.  
  
Me? I don't know anything about teaching?  
  
The test subjects are in the jar over by the window. Large spiders crawled around a mesh box where Harry had indicated. Ron shuddered, and asked for volunteers to get them out of the box. As soon as Ron was set teaching, Harry fled the room, and found his way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
Harry recalled the password, and the guardian passed out of the way. He climbed the stairs, and knocked on Dumbledore's door.   
  
Professor Potter, please come in. I've been wondering when I would see you. I assume you cast one of the Unforgivables today? Harry did not respond, but instead simply nodded, and sat opposite the headmaster.   
  
And I want to do it again. I heard a little voice in my head that told me that I enjoyed doing such things. But I fought the urge to continue the Curse, at least to a point.  
  
I see.  
  
Professor, I'm afraid that I would do something like this again, perhaps on someone that can't hold up against it. What if I cast it on a first year, or a second year and they died? How could I live with myself?  
  
I don't know Harry, but I have a feeling that you would not cast any of the Curses against a first or second year.  
  
But what if I do? I can't do this, Professor. The thing with Chase, and now this...I guess I'm just not cut out to be a teacher.  
  
I know you're wrong Harry.  
  
And I know that I'm not, Professor. Perhaps I need to leave.  
  
Harry, think logically for a minute. Where would you go? Who would hire you? Until you can prove yourself as an member of the community, then I think you don't have a choice as to what you do.  
  
Is that why you're doing this? Out of charity? I have several hundred thousand Galleons in my vault, Professor. I can survive a long time on that. Harry was shouting at Dumbledore by this time, because he never thought that his headmaster would say something like that. I'm leaving tomorrow morning.  
  
He stormed out of Dumbledore's office, his work cloak billowing behind him.  
  
  
Harry walked aimlessly for a long time, his steps took him to the hospital wing, where he was not at all surprised to find Zach resting. Despite protests from Madam Pomfrey, he forced his way into the room and over to Zach's bedside. The seventh year was not asleep, and watched with interested as his professor tried to get to him. Once Harry stood over him, he looked into those emeralds.  
  
Mister Atono, I'm sorry about-  
  
Professor, I understand. I may not like it, but I understand. Some of my house mates came to see me after class, and they explained everything. You were tempted, I tempted you. You gave into that temptation. It's over now.  
  
Wiser words have never been spoken, I think. But I can't stay.  
  
What do you mean you can't stay? Professor, we need you! He said adamantly.   
  
That's very kind of you to say, but it's not true. I don't want to hurt anyone else. If I stay, then I will be tempted again. If I go, then I can't hurt anyone but myself.  
  
Professor, your being here is more of a statement than I think you realize. I'm only a seventh year, but I think you should think long and hard about leaving this place.  
  
What's this I hear about Potter leaving? Snape's translucent form floated into the room. I've looked all over for you, Potter. We need to talk. Now. Zach, right? Zach nodded. Excuse us. I'm sure your bonding moment with the Professor was over.  
  
Harry followed Snape out of the hospital wing, and into the staff quarters, where Snape motioned him to follow into his own room. Which he did, and soon found himself sitting beside a pacing ghost.  
  
There I was, minding my own business, when that exceedingly annoying Hufflepuff, Chase Valeron, comes marching into my haunting space, and lights a fire. Luckily he was too focused to see me, and I quickly became invisible. He starts speaking to someone on the other end, and then ends the conversation abruptly. I didn't get a chance to see who he was speaking to. When he finished, he did not look very happy.  
  
What does this mean?  
  
Don't know. Just thought you ought to know, Potter.  
  
I'm speaking with him tonight, but since I'm leaving I don't know how much good that will do.  
  
You're not leaving.  
  
Excuse me? I don't think you know what I'm talking about.  
  
You think I don't know about the effects of torturing someone? Potter, I expected more from you. I fought that effect for years, and until I died it still plagued me. You can't leave. Dumbledore does nothing out of charity, I can-  
  
How did you know about that?  
  
I had much the same arguments, when I came back. Trust me, the headmaster knows what he's talking about when he says you need to stay. Running away from your problems will not solve anything. In fact, that will only make them worse, I can assure you.  
  
Thanks. I'll think about it.  
  
Good. Now go meet with Chase. I'll try and keep an eye or two on him, but if the Bloody Baron wants me to do anything else, then... His voice trailed off as he crossed back into the hall. Harry was left alone in his room, and when he looked at the time, he stood, smoothed out his cloak, and went to meet Chase.  
  
  
When he entered his office, Chase was already there, looking quite about something.   
  
I was right. People can't change.  
  
Harry cringed. Any gains that he might of made in the past day were wiped away. They can. He responded. If I hadn't have changed, Zach would be dead now. Instead he will experience a little pain for the next couple of days, but beyond that will live.  
  
Nothing you can say can change my opinion.  
  
How did you get into Hufflepuff anyway? You don't seem the type.  
  
Thanks. All of my family's been in Hufflepuff, and I was just put in there. But you're right, I am not truly a Hufflepuff.  
  
More a-  
  
Slytherin, perhaps. But one thrown, the cards cannot be collected again. I hear that you're leaving us.  
  
A rumor. Harry had lost his edge, and was trying to regain what advantage he had.  
  
  
  
I've thought about it. He admitted. Chase smiled.  
  
I wouldn't go too far, Professor. You will want to watch what happens, I think.  
  
Harry's gaze focused on Chase. Chase stared back, and for a long minute the two enemies sized each other up. What did you say?  
  
Just trust me, Professor. He said mysteriously, and then left Harry's office.  
  
Harry was too mystified to call him back.  
  
  
That night, Harry, Ron Hermione and Draco sat in his living room, talking about their eventful day.   
  
Harry, Dumbledore told us what you said. I think that Draco and I can vouch for the inaccuracy of your accusation. Hermione said finally.  
  
Potter, the headmaster wanted to hire you, he's been wanting to hire you since you killed You-Know-Who, but he couldn't. Charity doesn't enter into it at all.  
  
Harry looked disbelievingly at them. I don't know. I want to stay, but there are demons inside of me that I need to deal with. I really can't teach if I'm tempted to put the Cructiatus Curse on every student, now am I?  
  
Harry, you're stronger than that.  
  
  
  
Potter, They tempted you. Temptation is a powerful force. Draco told Harry.  
  
I just-  
  
Ron began to fidget, and finally Harry asked him what was wrong. You. You're the cause of all of this Harry.  
  
Hermione began.  
  
No, Hermione. I've been thinking about this a lot today Harry. I think you should go far away. We won't have to deal with people trying to kill my mother, or anyone in my family, nor your pity act either. Grow up Harry! Ron was shaking with anger by now. He was not happy. You made your choices, and you have to live with them. You think you made the wrong one. Well Harry, I think we can agree on that.  
  
Harry looked at Ron's fury, and simply broke. The day's events, from breakfast to classes to Chase's little scene came out in a torrent. He began to cry, and Ron looked away in disgust. For a long time his tears came freely, but when they stopped, they were finished for the night.  
  
I never meant for any of this to happen.  
  
If wishes were Galleons, Harry, I'd be wealthier than Malfoy.  
  
Harry chuckled. But it did, didn't it? I can't change the past, but I can deal with the future. And that's exactly what I plan to do. My pity act' as you call it Ron has always been loathing for myself. For the choice that I made. But that is in the past now, and all that I can do it move on. You are wrong though, in assuming that without me you would not be able to save your family.  
  
The attacks would stop.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I think you know very well what I mean. You're the cause of them!  
  
Harry, Draco and Hermione all stared at the fourth figure in the room, shocked that he would even suggest such a thing. Hermione pointed a finger at her husband. Ron, I'm warning you. Harry has nothing, nothing to do with these attacks, and if I hear anything from anyone about you spreading rumors about your so-called best friend, then there will be certain consequences.  
  
Weasley, even I think Potter has nothing to do with it.  
  
I don't put much in the bank under Draco's advice' and I'm not about to start.  
  
Then listen to me. I have nothing to do with those attacks, and I would be careful if I were you, Ron. I do have dreams that have predicted the attacks, but nothing more.  
  
You have something to do with them. Ron repeated. I don't know what, but something. I'm going to see my son and daughter, and then go to bed. Goodnight. he said to both Hermione and Draco, and pointedly avoided Harry.  
  
Harry, tomorrow I'm going to the library during my free period and look up these sleeping spells. Perhaps there's something in there.  
  
Sounds good. Goodnight.  
  
Soon after they left, Harry was fast asleep.  
  
  
His dreams led him to the white room.   
  
-It's not like that. We were eating breakfast and- Fred stopped what he was saying and stared at Harry.   
  
Hello Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley.   
  
Why are you here? George asked. Have you been sent too?  
  
I don't think so. What can you remember?  
  
Just that we were eating breakfast, and then we blacked out, and we came to in here. Why were we targeted?  
  
I don't know. Too many unanswered questions for my liking. Harry said. Hermione, Ron and I are going to to library to search for what this is. Then we can try to counteract it.  
  
How is Ron? He doesn't think that- Harry stopped her, and nodded his head. Tell him that if he thinks for one minute that you would intentionally cause us harm, when I get a hold of him, he will not be able to sit down for a week.  
  
I performed the Cructiatus Curse on a student. Dumbledore gave me permission, but still I didn't have to do it. It felt so good.  
  
Did it, Potter? The black cloaked figure had returned. Did you enjoy it? Feel the power coursing through your veins? It does feel good, doesn't it?  
  
Leave Harry alone! Fred and George both cried, standing up.  
  
No, I don't think so. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are next, along with their three children. And a warning to you and to any who try to save them. This particular curse is almost impossible to undo. Do not go looking for the antidote anytime soon. Trust me.  
  
  
Harry slept the rest of the night uncomfortably, and it took him only a moment in the early morning hours to realize what he had dreamed. He got dressed quickly, and went to see the headmaster.  
  
Luckily for Harry, Dumbledore likes the early morning hours, and he was in his office when Harry came bounding up the stairs. Dumbledore simply looked at his staff member, and motioned for him to sit, which Harry did.  
  
Professor, I want to apologize for my words yesterday. I spoke in haste, and   
have made a decision not to leave.  
  
Excellent. What words? Dumbledore replied, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Thank you. I had another dream last night. The Malfoys are going to be next.  
  
Oh dear. Dumbledore said, his merriment quickly disappearing.  
  
A/N - Yeah! Chapter 14 is done! More than 1/2 there, I think. Things are getting more interesting, aren't they? Please R/R and tell me what you thought? Please? Thanks? This was quite the chapter to write. And yes, time will pass. This won't be a one-week fiction, trust me. And no, it won't end in June either. I will try to stick to my three chapter a week posting, but I'm making no promises. Sorry, but school comes first. I know, I know, but I got a 3.564 last semester, and I want to keep it there. Anyway...My own problems really don't concern you, just the outcome of the chapters. Thank you for all of the fabulous reviews, and may they continue! Next Chapter - The Author Trys His Hand At A Quidditch Match! Have a Martin Luther King Day and remember to review!  
  
Naeginnie6 - Thanks for your reviews. The last one of the other story made me quite happy. Thanks. Also, I didn't even think of Wormtail when I named him. It just came out. Oops. My bad.  
  
Mei-chan - No, Harry will not go back to the Dark Side. He's good. He just has a few problems dealing with his issues. See the above.  
  
Lily Evans - Temptation is such a strong force in our world, isn't it? The ending was kind of crazy, but it was written that way.  
  
Renai - Thanks for picking up on the Zack/Zach thing. I think I've gotten them all. Also, why didn't you tell me that Naia was Celeste's name? I felt quite silly after reading her review. Just don't keep me in the dark, please? Thanks.  
  
Michele Lupin - No, you didn't just go mad, and yes I did do it. It's okay about the name. Think Roman Emperor, and you'll be fine. But you're right, it does sound like a female name. But Roman emperor it is instead.  
  
White Lady - Thanks. But you know I can't count them as 100 reviews, as much as I'd like to. And it is the fic that counts, not the # of reviews.   
  
LanaMariah - It's simply that he's been cleared. When you do something and it changes you in some small way, you are changed. You can change again, but it takes a long time. Temptation, as I've said, is a powerful force. But you're right, it is probably OOC, but what can I say? It is my story, and it's not quite as strange as Volie in a thong. :) (Shudders at mental image) (Big Shudder)  
  
Super saya-jin Gotan - You figured it out! Good job. But it's only certain purebloods...Harry is not a pureblood, by the way. Full-wizard yes, but not Pureblood. I'm sure that there's some Muggle blood in there somewehre.   
  
Urania - Harry will be saved, don't worry. Just stay tuned.  
  
SuNnY GuRL - Thanks for the great review. Remember to do so after this chapter too, okay?  
  
Peachyjanie - How do I write so fast? It's actually not that fast. Each chapter is around 1500-1800 words, and then the notes. I also know where I'm going, and have a clear view of each chapter, so they tend not to drag, I think. Beyond that, I don't really know. It helps to self-edit, and get the plot out before betaing the fic. The first is being beta'd as we speak, and I will post the new & improved verion eventually. Perhaps a different ending? Perhaps more characters? Chapters? Explanations? Don't know yet. But that's the subject for another review.  
  
Spike's Girl - Mr. Meany Head strikes again!  
  
Jedi Serena Potter - No, I'll post thrice weekly M-W-F, when my schedule allows it. Read the A/N for more information.  
  
bbclarky - Thanks.  
  
Ori - It can be funny. We all have our twisted sides. I'm just letting mine out a little eariler. :)  
  
Celeste - I AM SO SORRY. (Apologizes for shouting, then continues) about that name thing. Had I known, then I would have given credit to you. See below  
  
**Naia belongs to Celeste. Sorry for the confusion**  
  
Anyway.  
  
Impmon - No, Dumbledore may be disappointed in Harry for using the Curse, he didn't strickly forbid it. But there will be repercussions, as seen in this chapter.  
  
So that's all the answers I can give, because that's all the reviews that needed answering. Thanks to all again, and remember to R/R. Also, EHowland@Anselm.Edu is my e-mail address if anyone wishes to write to me there.   
  
(Walks away, thinking about Chapter 15.)  
  
A/N 2 - And I've even thought of the ending...


	16. Chapter 15 - A Game of Quidditch, Anyone...

Chapter 15  
A Game of Qudditch, anyone?  
  


Hufflepuff Team - Gryffindor Team - Commentator  
Rowan Peterson C Shawn Weasely B Riandra Laurence  
Devon Altruce C Shana Weasely B  
Xilas Stevenson B Zachary Atono S  
Rudolf Weasley S Eric Zam - C  
Jade Tollson K Aric Smith - C  
Kent Williamson B Gabriella Barton C  
Doreen McGuire C Bill Weasley - K  


  


In the end, Harry remained at Hogwarts, and his life after the tumultuous first week, was relatively calm. His classes began to warm up to him, and Harry was a more confident teacher after Zach came back to class. September rolled into October, and soon Halloween had come and gone, and the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor viruses Hufflepuff approached with rapid speed.  
  
Harry sat in a Gryffindor house box, to show support for his old team. The crisp November air settled around him and the other students as they waited for the game to begin.  
  
Suddenly fourteen brooms came zooming out of the changing rooms, and flew a few laps around the pitch before settling opposite each other. The two captains, Zachary Atono of Gryffindor and Rowan Peterson shook hands, and the players mounted their brooms.  
  
Wizards and witches welcome to the opening game of this year's Quidditch Cup! Riandra Laurence cried from the commentator's position. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff! And now, our referee takes the field, Slytherin House's own Draco Malfoy! Draco strode out onto the field, the Quidditch trunk trailing along behind him. He pushed open the box, and the two Bludgers shot out, followed quickly by the Snitch. Lastly, he threw the Quaffle into the air, and mounted his broom.  
  
And the game has begun! Gyffindor's own Eric Zam is in possession. He tosses to Aric, who is followed closely by Hufflepuff's beaters, Xilas Stevenson and Kent Williamson. He crosses to the end of the field, and he scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!   
  
Harry watched as the game progress. The Snitch had not been sighted by either side, and so the Quaffle was passed back and forth along the field, each team trying to get ahead of the other. It was a fairly evenly matched game, although Hufflepuff was slightly in the lead.  
  
It's Hufflepuff in possession. Altruce passes to Williamson, who is flying alone. Wait-Oh! The crowd drew in a breath as they saw Kent be hit with two of the Bludgers. But he holds onto the Quaffle, and continues down the field.   
  
Harry scanned the stands, knowing that in the few seconds it took to do so, nothing would happen. He saw Ginny, who was sitting in the guest box, along with Bill and Charlie. Arthur had to work during the game, although he had tried to be here. Harry's eyes scanned further. He watched the Hufflepuff stands grow more boisterous as they gained on the small lead that the Gryffindor's had. Harry's gaze lingered at moment on Chase, who was talking to someone, but Harry couldn't quite make out who. The Ravenclaw's were evenly matched, and the Slytherins, just on principle, were rooting for the Hufflepuffs.  
  
And Atono has seen the Snitch! Rhiandra's voice returned Harry to the game. Both Zachary and Rudolf Weasley, who played Seeker for the Hufflepuffs, saw the Snitch, and began a dive for it. They're going for it- The two were handle to handle, each trying to pull ahead, diving for the Snitch, which was tempting them closer and closer to the ground. Suddenly, the Snitch disappeared, and they both tried frantically to pull out of the dive. Mere inches from the ground, the pair leveled off, and zoomed their separate ways once again. Rotten luck. Foul! Rhiandra cried as Xilas tried to slam the Bludger into the Keeper's broomtwigs to knock him off.  
  
The game continued as the day wore on. Each side was evenly matched, two hundred and ten points, when the Snitch was sighted again, in the middle of the field. Both Seekers sighted it at the same time, and began a furious dive for it.  
  
The Snitch has been sighted once again! Atono and Weasely are diving for it...and they're coming closer, and closer and-  
  
At that moment, Draco Malfoy lurched forward on his broom, slipped to one side, and fell the ten feet to the ground. The game stopped, and several of the crowd screamed. Harry searched for Ginny, and saw her flaming hair flopped forward on her seat.   
  
Professor Dumbledore addressed the students. Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Classes are canceled for the rest of the day. Would the staff please bring Professor Malfoy, his wife and children to the hospital wing. There will be a staff meeting in one hour to discuss the ramifications of this. Mister Ron Weasely will join us as well.  
  
The Quidditch field soon emptied out and Draco, Ginny and their children were brought to the hospital wing, per Dumbledore's orders.  
  
  
One hour later, the assembled staff of Hogwarts sat in Dumbledore's office, awaiting the arrival of the headmaster. Once inside, he called the meeting to order.  
  
This distresses me beyond what I think is necessary. Does anyone have any idea as to who is causing these attacks?  
  
I have my own theory. Ron replied.   
  
Hermione said imploring him to stop.  
  
He wants an answer! I'm going to give it to him. I think Harry is responsible for these attacks. He is the own who gets the dreams, he tells people and then they sleep, or whatever they're doing. Ron looked at Harry, who instead of an angry expression, was hurt beyond words.  
  
Ron, I can't believe that you would say something like that to us. Think logically about this. Why would Harry put people to sleep that practically raised him? That he loves as much as his own family? It makes no sense whatsoever. Hermione told her husband.   
  
I believe that he is guilty of something. Lavender said. There were general nods around the room.  
  
No. I have nothing to do with it. I had dreams about Voldemort, remember? And that didn't mean that I was causing the attacks, right? No, it didn't. This is the same type of thing. I can't believe that after all that I've done, after all that I've sacrificed, you would put something like this on me.  
  
It's all about you, isn't it? Ron snarled, clenching his fists. We've all lost family to you, Harry. It's not like you were the only one affected by what you did. Betrayal cuts deeper than you can imagine.  
  
And what you're doing now isn't a betrayal? Harry retorted, his blood finally coursing quickly.  
  
Professor Potter, Mister Weasley, please sit down. They hadn't realized that they were standing until Professor Dumbledore mentioned it. I cannot accept that Harry would purposefully attack anyone, but I think he does have something to do with it. Have you been to the library, Professor Weasley?  
  
I have.  
  
  
  
I can't find the common connection between all of the Weasley's and Draco. Male, female, age, none of it seems to matter, and-  
  
Harry said softly.   
  
Several of the staff said at the same time.  
  
What did Draco lord over Ron? The fact that he was a Pureblood and poor. All of the Weasley's are Pureblooded.  
  
Does that help Professor Weasley?  
  
It does. But I'll need to look again at the list to find a way to counteract the spell.  
  
Excellent. You are all dismissed.  
  
  
By the time that the staff meeting was over, the Great Hall had filled with hungry but silent students. The staff filled in, and began to eat silently with them. Ron glowered at Harry, while Hermione sat between them so that Ron did not try to attack Harry.   
  
When everyone had had their fill, Professor Dumbledore stood up slowly, showing all of his age. His eyes darted over the students before beginning.  
  
I wish to speak about the events of this afternoon. Until further notice, there will be no walking outside of the castle after classes are over. Students will return to their dormitories and study. Quidditch games will be held, but all teams must be accompanied by their head of house to practice. Professor Snape will be the Slytherin head of house until further notice. Several heads perked up at their house being run by a ghost. Prefects, please escort your houses back to the dormitories.  
  
The students left the Great Hall.  
  
  
In his office later that night, the headmaster sat deep in thought. Had he been aware of who was coming up the stairs, he might not have been so eager to think.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore's head snapped up at his visitor. Mister Valeron, please sit down. What can I do for you?  
  
Chase's eyes were distant as he pulled the long dagger out of his cloak, reached across the desk, and sliced it across Dumbledore's bearded throat.   
  
How? Who? Dumbledore croaked out as Chase repeated the action.   
  
A present from an admirer.  
  
  
Harry couldn't sleep. He lay in bed, trying to sleep, but it wouldn't come. He stood, pulled on a bathrobe, and went for a walk.   
  
His steps took him past the entrance to the headmaster's office. As he passed the guardian, it slid open, and Chase Valeron walked out of the portal, still carrying the bloody dagger.   
  
When Harry heard the portal swish open, he turned, and whipped out his wand.  
  
Mister Valeron! He exclaimed, as Chase dropped the dagger in surprise. Explain yourself.  
  
Words would not come to Chases mouth as he tried to fight the Imperious Curse. He managed, before his eyes became distant again. Harry did not bother to stay with him, but bounded up the stairs instead, the portal closing behind him.  
  
  
A/N - Exciting chapter, wasn't it? Slightly shorter than the others, but that's okay, I think. Text is quite important, so there it is. There it is. Please R/R - I think I'm up to 400 now, but I'm not sure. Anyway...more to come. Watch for it! The story is also about 2/3rds of the way done, so for whatever it's worth, there you are. Not a long A/N, but not a lot to say, either. (Ducks as the shock wears off from Dumbledore's demise and the fruit comes out) Also, if those lurkers wish to review the story and leave either a) an e-mail or b) sign in, I will, if I can, send you the chapter in advance to look at. And yes, I will send it out to some of the oldies as well, if you remember to review.   
  
Idono - Thanks for the review and welcome! I will post a third story eventually, but unrelated to this HP universe.  
  
LanaMariah - Temptation is indeed a powerful force. If you are driven to something, and have done it before, then you may do it again. I know, a lame excuse, but there it is.  
  
Michele Lupin - No. It is not Voldemort. He is dead. Also, what was your e-mail about? Sorry, I must have lost it in the shuffle.  
  
Erin - He was talking with a parent, yes.  
  
Ghost Dancer - Who says Fred and George are dead? Not me certainly. Also Hermione is not, as Draco so kindly points out time and time again in the canon, a Pureblood. Thus this particular curse cannot work on her.  
  
Celeste - Zach is a 7th year Gryffindor.   
  
Stacy - A happy ending will not happen. Satisfying yes, but not happy. I had the idea for the ending during Mass, and it just seemed to fit. Now all I have to do is write it. Also, Harry is not evil. Never was, in fact. Nope.   
  
A/N 2 - The list at the top is so that people may get a sense of who plays where, even though not everyone is listed. All characters are property of their respective authors. (Too lazy to list, as it's 1045PM)  
  
A/N 2.5 - Thanks to all of the authors that had continued to read & review my first fiction. It really makes me happy...  
  
A/N 3 - (Note to self) I wonder what the reaction will be to Dumbledore's death...


	17. Chapter 16 - Aftermath

Chapter 16  
Aftermath  
  


Harry ran up the stairway, taking the stone steps two and three at a time. Crashing into Dumbledore's office, what greeted him was beyond words. The great wizard, his mentor, friend and guide, lay face down on his desk. Harry ran to the fireplace, lit a fire and threw Fire Speaking Powder into it.   
  
He screamed, trying to wake her up. He got her attention only after a few more tries, and told her what had happened. And bring Madam Pomfrey! Harry told her. He turned once again to the elderly wizard who lay on his desk. His voice was breaking, and tears were coming down his face freely.  
  
A voice croaked. Dumbledore's voice. It's too late. Take care of yourself. Suddenly he drew in a ragged breath, expelled it slowly, and died.   
  
When Hermione and Ron flew up the stairs minutes later, followed by Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, they found Harry cradling the dead man body, rocking back and forth. Great sobs bubbled up from his chest.  
  
Hermione let out a cry, and buried her face in Ron's shoulder. He held his wife, crying freely as well. McGonagall froze in place, unsure of what to do. Madam Pomfrey however went around the desk to where Harry sat on the cold stone.  
  
Mister Potter, is he-  
  
  
  
She broke down as well, unable to help the headmaster any further.  
  
It was a heart-broken group that went down the stairs many hours later. Professor McGonagall of course had to compose a letter to the School Governors, while Madam Pomfrey prepared Dumbledore for burial. The two other professors told the other staff members, many of whom simply sat on the floor in shock.  
  
  
Breakfast was a nightmare. Because Harry had found him, he had been elected to speak for the staff. Much of the student body had heard rumors that something had happened, but no one knew the terrible truth, although there was great comment when the headmaster did not come to breakfast.   
  
Harry stood to tell the students what had happened. Hermione gripped his hand for support as he did so. He cleared his throat, and then began. Does anyone know where our Head Boy is? No one moved. The Hufflepuffs looked around in confusion. Chase was not with them, although he would never miss breakfast. Good. I have no idea how to say this without mentioning him. Last night Mister Valeron, acting under the Imperious Curse murdered Professor Dumbledore.   
  
All at once the Great Hall exploded. From one end to the other an enormous cry of anguish and pain came up and rose into the air. The prefects were powerless to stop their own tears, and all over the four house tables, as well as at the staff tables, the community of Hogwarts grieved together.  
  
Harry spoke into the grief. Classes are canceled until the end of the week. Tomorrow we will bury the headmaster together. The castle is open to all to use, but please do not leave the grounds. I'm sure that the staff would be willing to talk with any of you.  
  
Hermione and Ron rose and the trio of friends hugged for a long time.  
  
  
Professors, I will keep this short. I have been in contact with the School Governors and they have put me in the position of temporary Headmistress. Please take note of tomorrow's ceremony, and what we'll be doing. Her voice became tired. I can't believe that he's gone forever.  
  
Minerva, Albus once said that To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure'. We have to believe him. Snape floated off to one side of the staff room.  
  
Who is Chase's father? Harry said, breaking everyone's mood of grief.  
  
Harry, how can you think of something like that now? Lavender looked as if she had not slept in weeks.  
  
I want to know. He replied.  
  
Mister Valeron's father is Cornelius Fudge. Harry looked at Professor McGonagall in disbelief. It's true.  
  
Then why the last name?  
  
His mother's maiden name. I guess he didn't want his son to associated with him on a superficial level, so that he could succeed. Fudge has not been happy with the way that the current Minister has done his job.  
  
I see. Harry said, his mind turning with possibilities even as the meeting dragged on.  
  
  
The next day was a crisp November morning. Breakfast had been subdued, even with the addition of several hundred guests. After breakfast, the funeral-goers assembled outside the main gate, and watched as the polished silver coffin, surrounded by the prefects made it's way through the crowd. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had been released for the day from their jobs with the Ministry. In fact most of the wizarding world that could be spared stood outside of Hogwarts watching the coffin.  
  
It moved slowly, the crowd parting as it went by. The assemblage followed behind, snaking it's way out of the castle and onto the grounds. The coffin reached it's destination, and the prefects stood stock still, each face etched with grief.  
  
This was it. The final conclusion to a life that had seen so very much change in the world, and had guided that change so that it would grow into something better.  
  
Minerva McGonagall stood next to the silver coffin. Her rich voice pushed through the air and into everyone's ears. Dear friends, we have come today to put to rest Albus Dumbledore. Each of us today holds a part of him, and as long as we are loyal to his memory, he will never part from us. Although there have been no sightings of him as a ghost, I wouldn't be surprised if he was watching over us from his next great adventure. To many of us he was a mentor, friend, teacher and guide, giving us strength and advice when we needed it most. I can only speak for myself of course, but I think that everyone would agree with me. His life is well known, and-  
  
An idea pooped into Harry's head. He said a few words and waited a minute while they came into his hands. Harry smiled, and moved through the crowd.  
  
-therefore let all here- McGonagall stopped speaking and looked at what Harry carried. Mister Potter?  
  
He always wanted a pair of warn wool socks. Harry said simply. He walked to the coffin, slipped through two prefects, and lifted the heavy lid just enough to slip the red wool socks into the coffin. Harry let the lid fall, and returned to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Thank you all for being here. Professor Dumbledore requested that the following piece be played at his funeral, so as the prefects lower the coffin, it will play. She waved her wand, and the Serenade For Strings began to fill the air.   
  
With a nod, the coffin was lowered, giving the enormous crowd a sense of finality. Even over the music, Hagrid's sobs could be heard. Harry, Hermione and Ron went to talk to him.  
  
Great man, Dumbledore. And now He couldn't finish the sentence. Hermione tried to embrace Hagrid, but that was hard, considering his girth and height, but she tried.   
  
Hagrid, it's okay. He's in a better place.  
  
Hagrid responded by blowing his nose. I know, but it just- He pulled his wife, Madam Maxine into an embrace and they cried together.   
  
Harry left the little group, and walked to where the hole had been. he thought, what are we going to do now that you're gone? I know, I should be fine, but these months have been so incredibly hard, and even when we've had our differences, I've always been able to talk to you. McGonagall isn't like that. And I- I miss you, Professor. Be well.  
  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry sat around a crackling fire, while both Peter and Molly lay asleep on a couch.  
  
It's been a long day. Harry said, staring into the fire.  
  
Agreed. Why did you ask about Chase's father this morning? I could have told you that. Ron said.  
  
I have this theory about Chase. I believe that he was under Imperius when he killed Dumbledore.  
  
You said that at breakfast. That still doesn't change certain things.   
  
It could save his life, Harry replied. Now what do we know about this mess? We know that someone wants revenge.  
  
Hermione said. But we don't know who yet.  
  
I have a theory. Have you given up on blaming this on me yet Ron?  
  
Sorry about that Harry. It's just I don't like to see my family vulnerable. Ron looked at Harry sheepishly.  
  
Forgiven, Ron. I would do the same thing in your position. Secondly, we know that those people in the hospital wing are asleep, although we can't wake them.  
  
And I'm still looking for the cure, but there are two or three that it could be.  
  
  
  
Still. One is a curse that drains the life away from a person, the Adficio Curse. Secondly, is a spell that simply puts them to sleep forever or the Dormium Charm. Third, there's a curse that can only be spread through direct contact with the victim. That's called the Contactus Dorminus Curse. That curse can only be cast on Purebloods.   
  
Harry wracked his brains for clues about each curse, and them hit upon an event over the summer in Diagon Alley. It's the third. I'm the carrier.  
  
What? You mean that you caused all of my family to sleep? Ron said with rising tension once again. I was right, you are responsible.  
  
Ron, calm down and be sensible for a moment. Why would Harry want to cause any of your family harm? Why?  
  
I don't know, but you don't always need a good reason.  
  
Ron, I had no knowledge of the curse until Hermione told us about it. Harry said, denying the implications of Ron's statement. What else did the book say.  
  
That the curse cast by another is carried on the skin, and that the recipients of the curse enter into a dream state. Once there, it takes a potion drunk by the bodies of the victims to wake them.  
  
The ingredients?   
  
It didn't say.  
  
Is there anyway that I can be neutralized?  
  
A similar potion should do the trick, but I don't have enough skill to even begin it.  
  
I know someone who does.  
  
Who? Draco's under it, because he's a pureblood, and who else has enough skill to make it? Hermione said.  
  
I think it's time we paid a visit to Severus. Come on! Harry rushed out of the room, Hermione and Ron following behind him.  
  
  
The trio rushed through the castle, following the familiar path to the Potion Master's office. They pushed the door open, and found Severus floating in mid air.  
  
He playfully asked them.  
  
Professor, we know who and what is causing the attacks. It's called Contactus Dominus and it-  
  
Yes. I know it well Miss Weasley.  
  
You do? The book said that-  
  
It would have said nothing. There are only four wizards in the world who would know how to brew that particular antidote.  
  
And you just happen to be one of them.  
  
I am, as a matter of fact.  
  
Can I be cured? Harry asked frantically.  
  
You can, although I will need someone's assistance in making it. I cannot pick things up, as you can tell.  
  
Ron, would you mind?  
  
Not at all, if these attacks would stop.  
  
Excellent. I'll dictate a list of ingredients tonight, if you like.  
  
  
Precisely one hour later, the trio walked back up the stairs to their quarters. After saying goodnight, Harry went into his room and lay down. Hopefully the night's rest would be long and peaceful.  
  
  
A/N - No, his rest won't be peaceful. And the cloaked figure will be revealed, I think, and a whole bunch of other good things. Thanks to all who reviewed, and I will be on my way to writing 17!  
  
A/N 2 - Thanks for the great reviews, and sorry that this chapter didn't get out to any of you, but I have a German test today and wanted to simply get it out. I'll be writing next weeks this afternoon, so there you are. Thanks to all and R/R please!  
  
A/N 3 - Also, if anything doesn't make sense in the chapter, feel free to tell me. I'll re-write it and re-post it, so there you are. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 17 - The End (Not Really, it's j...

Chapter 17  
The End  
  


A/N - Not the end of the story, but of something that takes place in the chapter. So please stick with me. I may do a cliffy just to remind you. :)  
  
_Harry opened his eyes to see what he expected - the white room. Molly, Fred & George were there, sitting talking with each other. Draco and Ginny and their children sat near them, the adults holding hands while the children slept.   
  
No one saw him appear, and each of them jumped when they turned to look at him. Draco pulled himself away from his wife and strode over to Harry.  
  
I want answers, Potter, and I want them now. Draco told the other man, his stone eyes cold.  
  
We know what's caused this to happen to you. And I think I know who, but can't prove it yet. But more importantly than that, we think we have a cure. Harry fell silent.  
  
Well, go on Harry. Molly's voice was hopeful after two months in this place.  
  
The name of the curse is Contactus Dorminus, and it can only be passed onto Purebloods like all of you here. I am the carrier of it, and when I touch you after I've been told who to put to sleep, you can be put to sleep at any time, regardless of when. Could be months or even years later. I have to be cured first, and then the rest of you will drink a potion in the hospital wing and be cured.  
  
And who's behind this?  
  
Does Dad know? Fred and George spoke after each other.  
  
I have my theory.  
  
Care to enlighten the rest of us, Mister Potter? The cloaked figure had returned to the room. Before you do, I wish to inform you that your friend Ron will be joining the rest of his family soon. It's too bad that I couldn't get his wife or child, but as they're not Purebloods.   
  
Enough talk. Harry stepped over to him and pulled the man's hood back. A balding man stood before them. Cornelius Fudge, the former Minister of Magic glaced around at the angry faces, chuckled slightly, and held his ground.  
  
I wouldn't do anything here, if I were you. You can be harmed here. It would be much harder for me to be harmed than you.  
  
Draco's silvery blond hair shook when he asked.  
  
Because I wanted revenge against all of you. For taking my position, my   
power. I discovered this curse five years ago, and have been perfecting it since then. But most of all I wanted revenge against you, Potter.  
  
Harry asked, confusion in his face.  
  
Yes, you. Don't look so surprised. You ruined what should have been the perfect trial. And I will get you for that. I had to give my son a boost to kill Dumbledore, but-  
  
Dumbledore's dead? All but two of the people in the room grew pale at the news.   
  
Yes. My son killed him and should have tried to blame it on our dear Mister Potter. Unfortunately Potter walked past the headmaster's office before he could accuse him, so that backfired. But his death is no loss, none the less.  
  
How can you say that? Ginny's face matched her hair by this point.  
  
Very easily. I can say it again, if you like.  
  
No thank you.  
  
But I am anxious to meet you once again Harry. See if we don't. Revenge will be sweet. Perhaps I should let you watch all of your friends die one by one.  
  
You wouldn't.  
  
Watch me.  
  
  
_He awoke from the dream on the floor. Gathering the duvet, he placed it back on the bed and crossed over to the fireplace. He pinched out fire speaking powder and lit a small fire.   
  
He asked into the flame. For a moment, there was no response from the other room, and then a very annoyed voice replied.   
  
Come over now. There's something that I need to tell you. Harry put out the fire and waited for the knock. A minute later, the familiar knock on the portrait pulled Harry to open the painting and let Hermione in.  
  
She was dressed in a nightgown and bathrobe. What do you want at two in the morning? Is something wrong?  
  
I had another dream, Hermione. He said softly.  
  
Who is it this time? She asked, afraid of his answer.  
  
Ron. I want you to tell him.  
  
Should we?  
  
Are you sure you're his wife?  
  
She was offended, but realized what he was saying. I am, but why keep this   
from him?  
  
Because I can already tell what he'll say and how he'll blame me, never mind telling me that I shouldn't have told him because now he'll be looking over his shoulder at every small thing.  
  
I guess you're right, Harry. I just never thought about it that way.  
  
I've done a lot of thinking for this moment. It's for the best.  
  
If you say so. I'll trust you on this. Just make sure that you stay out of his way when he wakes up.  
  
I will. Harry told her, content to fall asleep again.  
  
  
And that is the basics to the training of an Auror. Ron was guest lecturing in Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts classes the week before the term ended. Any questions? He asked, looking for hands. Yes Miss Holling?  
  
Does an Auror's training include how to fit into the Muggle world?  
  
It does, and I've actually taught- Ron suddenly stopped talking, his eyes glazed over, and he crumpled onto the floor. Harry was sitting in the back of the classroom and quickly jumped to his feet.  
  
No one move! Miss Leon, please alert Madam Pomfrey that another Weasley has taken ill. The rest of the class will help me move him. Harry was crouching by Ron's head, and waited while the students followed his instructions.   
  
Ten minutes later Ron was resting conformably by his brothers and mother when Arthur burst through the door. Minevra was behind him, looking shaken.  
  
Headmistress, I am sorry about this. But until a solution is found, I simply cannot allow this school to continue running. All of the Purebloods are at risk.  
  
I understand Minister, but please-  
  
What's going on? Harry interjected into the conversation.  
  
Arthur began, I'm closing Hogwarts. The Pureblood Curse must be   
dealt with before the school can be reopened, if ever. I'm sure that next September the other European wizarding schools would be willing to take on students.  
  
You can't do that.  
  
Harry, I am the Minister of Magic. I can most certainly do that.  
  
No, Arthur, we're close to a solution for me. Professor Snape with our help is brewing it. It will be ready tomorrow, in fact.   
  
That does not change the fact that until Fudge is caught no Pureblood is safe, especially my family. You must understand that I am under great pressure from many of the Pure wizarding families to institute this. I don't want to, but I must represent all of wizarding Britain, not just the parts that I want to.  
  
If we capture Fudge then will you let Hogwarts stay open?  
  
Yes. And if you're cured. Arthur told Harry.  
  
One half is almost finished, and so all we need to do is find Fudge. Harry told no one in particular.  
  
  
The announcement about the school's closing would be made at dinner that evening. The staff was told first, and each of them reacted with sadness that the home that they had known would be closed. Professor McGonagall hoped that the students would feel much the same way about the school's closing.  
  
Dinner was as normal as it could be, with the usual conversation and bolstering from the four houses. Once dessert had been served, Professor McGonagall stood and began tolling the horrible news.  
  
Students, I have terrible news to share with you. By a decision of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts is to be closed after the train leaves for London. Short and sweet, her two sentences caused most of the school to raise their eyebrows and drop their jaws at the news. Some suspected that it was only a matter of time, but to most this was a shock. Beauxbatons and Drumstrang should take you in September, but until then you will have to be with your parents. I don't want to do this, but it is out of my hands.  
  
Harry thought the professor very brave to do that and nodded his head. He left the table and went to find Hermione and Professor Snape.  
  
  
He found them over a cauldron in the Potions Dungeon. It was cold with the windows open, but the smell justified the freezing temperatures - the potion smelled like warm rotten eggs.   
  
Hello? How's the potion coming?  
  
Snape floated to Harry. His voice was terse and short.  
  
Hermione echoed him, and hers was much the same.  
  
Will it be ready for tomorrow?  
  
It's ready now. Professor Snape replied. Want some?  
  
Hermione brought over a mug of the steaming yellowish liquid and gave it to Harry. Harry plugged his nose, and bottomed the cup into his mouth.  
  
Taste's good! He said sarcastically.  
  
Thanks. Drinks are on the house at Severus's Pub. Would like pretzels with that?  
  
No thanks. Harry replied. As he blinked the tears out of his eyes, Percy Weasley came running into the dungeon.  
  
They're gone! He called to them frantically.  
  
The three of them asked in confusion.  
  
All of them. Come on! He ran out of the room as fast as his feet could take him, all dignity and poise forgotten. The three others in the room looked at each other for a second longer, and then followed.  
  
  
Percy led them to the Hospital wing.  
  
He asked them, waving his arm across the bay of the room dramatically.  
  
Indeed, they were gone. Every Weasley had disappeared. Not one remained in the room, including Arthur.  
  
Who could have done this? Hermione asked as Harry's eyes scanned the room. On Ron's bed lay a piece of parchment. Harry ran to it and picked it up, unfolding it as fast as he could.   
  
  
_Harry,  
  
I've taken them. If you still want them, come and get them.  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic_  
  
  
Fudge's got them. Here's what we're going to do. Hermione, go back to the dungeons and get a large vial of the antidote. Percy, go to the staff quarters and grab three cloaks.  
  
What are you going to do, Harry?  
  
He paused for a moment and then replied. Find out where Fudge is.  
  
A/N - Chapter 17 is done! Yeah! I've written the ending, and it's really hard to work out. THE ENDING WILL BE POSTED ON FRIDAY!! Just thought I'd tell y'all that. Also, my newest fic will be posted then as well. Please take a looksie at it after your done crying at the end of 18. The ending is...the ending. It's interesting, but hard to figure out. I may take the time to go and rewrite it, that's why it will be posted on Friday. Anyway...I had almost 50 reviews for the last chapter...wow. That's about all that I can say. Wow. Thanks to all who took the time to review and remember to post your opinion on the fic. Only two more chances...  
  
Terra - Thanks for coming aboard and writing all of your wonderful reviews!   
  
Dave - See note above. Yeah, it was obviously Fudge, but oh well. Sometimes the obvious are the most interesting to write about/for.  
  
Chad-catsmeat - Thanks.  
  
!Cedric!Diggory!Fan! - You're probably right about Binns, but Peeves is a Poltergiest, and in my mind, different from being a straight ghost.  
  
Christy - Thank you so very much for the kind words. It's great fun to write.  
  
A/N 2 - About the whole Peter thing. The thought didn't even cross my mind. My bad. Sorry.  
  
Idono - I don't eat Pop Tarts, sorry. 1.5% or Chocolate (Of course)  
  
Sandra - Thanks for the good luck.  
  
Almah - You can never post too much. Never.  
  
sugarhi-san - I am writing a book, but it's undergoing dusty closet space for the moment. I will post it eventually...perhaps. Thanks though.  
  
MarsIsBrightTonight - The whole socks thing was just a Dumbledore thing. It really had nothing to do with the funeral, but in canon, Dumbledore talks a lot about socks...so I gave him some.  
  
LanaMariah - I don't speak much German, as I am still in my first year...  
  
Nagini - You wanted to marry him? His still alive at the end of the fic, so please be my guest...  
  
Aviana - Thanks. I've fixed it on my computer...  
  
Ghost Dancer - Thanks for the fav. author's thing. Watch for the new fiction soon...  
  
  
A/N 3 - I've decided to give everyone a little treat before friday...Cookie anyone...  
  
As Yet Untitled Fic - (Any suggestions? EHowland@Anselm.Edu)  
  
_Ginny, what is going on with you? Ron's dam had broke, and words spilled forth from it at a furious pace. If you can't trust family, then who can you trust? I may not like that snobbish, back-biting git of a Malfoy, but you are family. Regardless of your relationship to him. He said finally.  
  
That's not all, Ginny steeled herself for the onslaught when she next opened her mouth. Do you remember when I was in hospital wing for a week two months ago?  
  
Harry interrupted her.  
  
I didn't have a run in with one of Hagrid's beasts. When I came back, when you found me in the morning I had been at a Death Eater- She got no further. Harry's emeralds blazed in fury at her.  
  
Don't say it. He reached over Hermione's body and grabbed her left arm. He roughly pulled the sleeve up, and gave a hiss of fury when he saw what lay on her arm.  
  
A snake slithering out of a skull. The Dark Mark.   
  
Ginny! How could you? Harry could barely say her name. Ron shook with fury, while Hermione simply stared.  
  
Could you take it Harry? I had no choice. I went to support Draco, who needs me. Not as the little sister, or as the madly in love first year, but as me. I wanted to help him.  
  
Malfoy is a-  
  
She raised a hand to halt the conversation. No, he's not. He can be an insufferable git sometimes, but he is also sweet, and kind and loyal.  
  
To his father, and Voldemort. Harry retorted. It was all he could do to not slap sense into her right there and then.   
  
No. To Dumbledore. Do you honestly think that the headmaster would let him take the Mark without some sort of protection? Dumbledore may be a mad wizard but he is not stupid. And he is loyal to me. She finished.   
  
He will never be loyal to anything but Draco.  
  
What do you know, Harry? Dumbledore trusts him. We plan to spy for Dumbledore. How better to do it than to take the highest Death Eater's son and turn him into one. His girlfriend will help as well. Harry, I'm still Ginny. She said, frantically trying to pull Harry out of the anger rut that he was in.  
  
Are you? Did he make you perform any of the Unforgivables? She hung her head. He obviously had. How did you feel Ginny? Listen to me, Ginny Weasley. Your decision was stupid, plain and simple. Draco Malfoy will never change. What happens when he-  
  
He was stopped by a stinging sensation on the side of cheek. Shut up, Harry. You don't know anything, and you never will. He has changed, and we will prove you wrong! She replied to his commentary, and walked away.  
_  
  
There you go. (It's actually a flashblack, but there you are) Enjoy! Follow me to my next story, whatever it may be called :)


	19. Chapter 18 - The Final Curtain

Chapter 18  
The Final Curtain  
  
  
  


Harry looked up at the silvery ropes that would take him up to the Divination classroom, gathered his courage, and began to climb.  
  
"Hello?" He called up into the North tower. "Is anyone here?"  
  
Waiting for a moment, and hearing nothing Harry made to scramble back down the ladder, his brain trying to come up with a way to Fudge's house.  
  
"Wait." Lavender's voice called to Harry. He stopped, and then finished climbing the ladder. He stood in the classroom, trying not to cough from all of the incense fumes. He almost succeeded.  
  
"Lavender, I need to know where Cornelius Fudge lives."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Why should I help a Death Eater?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Lavender this is the situation, okay." Harry was not about to let Lavender keep him from the Weasley's. "The Weasley's have been taken to Fudge's house, and he is going to kill them if we don't stop him."  
  
"He wants revenge?"  
  
"He does. Lavender, this is no time to mess around."  
  
"Look Harry I don't-" She was not happy with this interruption.  
  
"Lavender don't say it. Ron is my best friend. Do this for him if you must. For Hermione. For all of the Weasley's. But just do it."  
  
"Okay. Fine." She said, getting out her Locator. She wiped it off, pointed her wand at it and whispered softly "Cornelius Fudge locus." Suddenly the small ball unfolded itself and a map of Britain drew itself. At one end of the island a dot representing Hogwarts appeared. On the other end of the island, a dot representing Cornelius Fudge's current location appeared and the two connected themselves.  
  
"Can this thing show me how to Apparate there?"   
  
"Yes." She hit the paper once and a view of the three story house appeared. Harry nodded once, and then made to leave.  
  
"Lavender, why didn't you use Divination to find Fudge?"  
  
"Divination is inexact sometimes Harry. You've got to rely on something more established than that."  
  
"Thanks. And Lavender?"  
  
"Yes?" She said to him as she was stroking the fire.  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents."  
  
"Thank you Harry. I guess that I've been so angry at you for so long that I can't recognize an apology when I see one." She told him sadly. A tear ran down her cheek. Harry went back to her, hugged her once, and then fled the tower as quickly as his legs would take him.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later Percy, he and Hermione walked from the castle as quickly as they could. Once they were outside of Hogsmede, they Disaparated from the village.   
  
It took them a few minutes to arrive at the Fudge household, and when they did, they were caught in a downpour of rain. Harry squinted and looked at the house before him. Three stories thrust out of the ground, with a short fourth story devoted to a glass covered atrium. Bright light shown against the darkness, and Harry assumed that the fourth story was their goal.   
  
The trio moved forward without a word, each lost in their own thoughts, pushing against the pounding rain. Harry had a thought.  
  
"How are we getting in?" He asked aloud.  
  
"How about just knocking and saying that we need to see Fudge?"  
  
"Sounds good...I think." Hermione said, unable to think of another way of getting in.  
  
They passed onto the front walk, and took shelter under the overhanging roof of the floor above. A large painted door stood between them and their goal. Percy was the first to notice the knocker, and so he did what any reasonable person would do. He knocked.  
  
For a moment nothing happened. The house was quiet, and Hermione was about to suggest turning back around, but then the door opened slightly. Before them stood a very glazed looking Chase. His hair, which usually was immaculate stood in disarray, and his clothes were not much better.   
  
"I've been instructed to bring you to my father. Please follow me." He said evenly.  
  
"Chase, fight it," Harry told him, recognizing the Imperius Curse when he saw it. "Remember what I told you about people changing? I believe you can change, Chase. Don't stand in your father's shadow. Fight him, and help me free my family. That's right. My family. I couldn't bear it if your father killed all of them while I was in the room. Please Chase." Harry let a desperate tear fall from his eye, letting it fall on his robes. While they had been talking, the four people had been walking as well, and now stood before the oak double doors leading to to atrium. Chase knocked three times, and the double doors opened.  
  
Hermione and Percy both drew in sharply at what they saw before them. All of the sleeping Weasley's were bound to the poles that kept the glass ceiling in place. Arthur had been stunned as well, and was bound just as the others were.   
  
"So glad you could join us, Potter." A voice called from behind some large ferns.   
  
"Fudge, let them go," Harry strode forward, his eyes darting from one side to the other trying to find the source of the voice. "It's me that you want, isn't it?"  
  
"Correct. And I have all of you now. Their deaths are just a side note." Percy cringed at the sound of his family being reduced to a footnote in a larger drama.  
  
"Would you let them go if I gave myself to you freely?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, still looking for the owner of the voice.  
  
"I told you once. Revenge. That's all. It's a simple fact that I should have stayed Minister of Magic. You are a Death Eater, and I cannot let you walk free. All Death Eaters deserve to die. Slowly. Painfully."  
  
"Then you are no better than they are."  
  
"Still deluding yourself Potter?" The voice asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"After all of this time, you're still a Death Eater. I heard what happened to Zach. Your will should have been enough to withstand the temptation, but I guess not. Even the great Harry Potter gets to be human after all."  
  
"Who said I wasn't?"  
  
"Enough of this." The voice came from the Harry's right, and a slightly dirty Fudge walked out of the ferns, his wand and pruning shears at his side. He raised his wand at and Hermione and Percy and said simply "Petrificus Totalius." With a thump, the pair fell to the ground, no longer able to defend themselves.   
  
"And now it's just you and I Potter. Just as it should have been there at the trial. We will finish this here. Now. Defend yourself. Tarantallegra!"  
  
A light shot out of the end of the wand, and Harry dodged it. He raised his own wand. "Rictusempra!" Fudge wasn't quite as lucky, and ended up clutching his sides, doubled over in laughter.   
  
"Finite Incantatum." He cleared the spell that held him and took aim once again. "Crucio!" Fudge did not miss this time, and Harry's face contorted in pain. Nothing was like the pain of the Cructiatus Curse, and nothing could surpass what strange feelings it brought out in him. Harry focused on a single point in the pain, forcing everything else into that point. Suddenly the pain grew less, and Harry was able to look at Fudge once again. The other man's face had gone white, and he began to retreat as Harry advanced.   
  
  
Chase was fighting for control of himself. At times he could see clearly and moved to help those bound, but as soon as he moved, he was snapped back under control. He fought for control of his mind as he watched his father and Potter duel more and more viciously. From somewhere, his own voice became clearer, and the second invading voice grew weaker, and dissipated all together.  
  
Acting quickly, he realized that all of this was wrong, that revenge should never be this way, but more than that, felt regret at the murder of Dumbledore, even if he had no control over it. With a start he understood how Harry felt in a small way, and sympathy for his plight washed over Chase.  
  
Kneeling down to Hermione, he softly, "Finite Incantatum," and watched as she shook herself standing. Percy was next, and he gave a grateful look to Chase before point to Hermione.   
  
"Do you have your vial?"   
  
"I do."   
  
"Then let's get to work."  
  
Chase let the other two deal with the bound Weasley family while he covered the length of the atrium cautiously. When he found the dueling men he was not surprised at what he found. Harry Potter was winning against his father, and his father was getting desperate.  
  
  
"Alright Potter. I've changed my mind." Fudge tried to hide his nervousness, but was unable to do so successfully.   
  
"About what, Fudge?"  
  
"If you surrender yourself to me, then I will let them go."  
  
"Sorry, but that deal ran out when we started to duel." Harry told him, dodging the Jelly-Legs Jinx that Fudge threw at him.  
  
"Fine." Fudge collapsed under the weight of yet another of Harry's spells. He began to laugh. "You can't do it, can you Potter?"  
  
"Do what?" Harry approached the fallen man cautiously.  
  
"Kill me. Use the Killing Curse."  
  
Harry froze. Beads of sweat pearled on his forehead, and his wand arm began to twitch. _I can't do it. _He thought, wanting nothing more than to be done with the whole business. "I can't. But Azkaban will be a wonderful place for you."  
  
Fudge smiled malevolently. "But I can. Avada Kedvara!" He cried, and a green light hit Harry directly in the chest. Then everything crashed to black.  
  
  
Harry awoke almost a day later, his head heavy. He tried to stand up, and found that he rose above his missing body. _I'm dead._ He was at peace with himself and the world. He hovered above the flora, looking for signs of the Weasley's. No life stirred in the atrium. Harry looked around the room, searching for any signs of where they might have gone, but found none. Instead where Fudge lay the night before there was a gaping break in the glass, almost as if a body had fallen through. Harry saw Fudge's cloak on the edge of the hole and correctly assumed that he had also died.  
  
_I wonder what Hermione and Ron will say when they see me. _Harry thought, passing through the glass and out into the crisp morning air. _Where will I haunt? Let's see_, and Harry began listing off the available places. Gryffindor Tower was off limits, as was the Potions Office. _I don't really want to haunt there either._ He thought of the perfect place, thought of himself there, and shimmered out of existence.  
  
When he arrived at Hogwarts he looked around his old classroom. _Perfect._ There were no classes today for some reason, and furthermore, no one in the halls either. He glided over to the window and looked out at the lake...and his eyes were drawn to the sea of black cloaks next to it. It looked as if a gaggle of redheads, a blond or two and a bushy haired woman stood in front of the crowd.   
  
Harry popped himself into invisibility, and flew out of the window onto the grounds. He was careful to avoid any of the living, and made his way behind his coffin. He floated on top of it, positioned himself to lounge, and reappeared.  
  
Almost immediately the assembled witches and wizards gave shrieks of horror. Several of the more delicate fainted.   
  
"What?" He asked the crowd, as Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George and most of the others sitting back to his coffin turned towards the ghost. All of their faces were streaked with tears for not only Harry, but all that they had lost in the long fight against the Dark.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione exclaimed, her voice betraying her disbelief.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're a-" And she fainted in Ron's arms.   
  
"What? You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" He smiled, came down off of the coffin and flew into the crowd to talk to his family.  
  
For the first time since he could remember, he was truly happy.  
  


Fin  


  
A/N - The end. Hope the ending lived up to expectations. I will say that I ended up re-writing it about 4 times, so there you are. Anyway, not much to say at the end of a work, but thanks to all of my wonderfully dedicated reviewers,each of whom recieve 5 points to the house of their choice. Also, pop over to my name and read "Requiem" the story that contains the cookie that I sent you last time. Enjoy reading it, and don't forget to review this one either.  
  
Now onto the moment you've all been waiting for...my massive thanks section!  
  
Crazycutee831 - Thanks. I may eventually write that, but until then, please move onto my new fiction, "Requiem". You 'played' sick? I am honored. :)  
Lin-z - Thanks for coming on board! No, there won't be more. (Of this at least)  
Wyltk - Thank you for the compliment & don't forget to pop over to "Requiem"  
White Lady - Thanks for all of your great reviews  
Jacks - Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. They really make my day.  
the golden dragon - Nope. No triology here. Sorry.  
littlewitchgirl  
LanaMariah - Yeah. Thanks for everything.  
College HPFan - Thanks. I did much the same thing when I discovered the heavywieghts of Fandom - Barb, CassieClaire, Al (Who is amazing), and many others. I spent days reading all of the fanfiction I could. And there was alot of it.  
Christy - All the Weasley's hadn't been put under. That's what I mean. Thanks for all of the reviews & read on!  
Sophie - Thanks!  
Liz Skywalker - Actually only one. The cookie was for my next story - "Requiem"  
Katameran - Thanks for being such a great soundboard! Have fun in Spain!  
Meag/ - Thank you. Yes, I'm writing another - "Requiem". It will be up today, so go read it as well. The whole Peter thing - Ron & Hermione's son's name is Peter, which as many pointed out, is also the name of the Potter's secret keeper...I didn't even think of it until someone mentioned it, and by then it was too late to change it.  
Lana Potter - Thank you. (Hands a box of tissues over)  
sugarhi  
Lily Evans - What was slightly odd? EHowland@Anselm.Edu is my address if you wish to write more. I'm looking to revise this, so there you are...  
Idono - Yeah, I get strange looks as well, we just have to learn to ignore them. :)  
amadeaus - It is slightly OC, but then again Fudge turned into a Crouch at one point, so it seems possible. Slightly, but oh well. Thanks for the advice way in the beginning, and I hope that you follow me to my next story...  
InsaneVampireWriter - Thanks for everything & happy writing! Keep updating me, please.  
Avaina  
me - Read & find out.  
Erin - Thanks & hop over to "Requiem", which seems as good a title as any...  
Spike's Girl - Thanks for the wonderful reviews over all this time. Glad you came aboard & don't forget to R/R my other story...please? MMH (Smirk) :)  
Oliver8chic   
Terra - Well, maybe not cry, but it was an emotional scene. Please read my other work & tell me what you think. You make a great reviewer & wonderfic thanks you. I think, in terms of quality, that it really depends on the day & time you take with writing it. If it's quickly done, then it can be good, but it's much harder to work with it and make the characters believable. The cookie that you read is the third start of that story, so there you are.  
Sandra  
Urania  
Fehrlyevil  
SuNyGuRL  
Lilbit - Thanks for everything :)  
Jorj Car'Das  
!Cedric!Diggory!Fan!  
Michele Lupin  
wisej  
Notebook Girl  
Sophie W.  
Dave  
Chad-Catsmeat  
Kay1a Weasley  
Andros  
Kaylin  
Voldie For Prez - Harry's Death?  
ashkickerchic  
Almah - Thanks for the great reviews.  
Rose  
MarsIsBrightTonight  
A-Man  
Vampyr Vixen  
Nagini - (JB) Thanks for reading & hope you come aboard for the next fic.  
Oliverschic  
Sara  
Ghost Dancer - It's done.  
anglez r devilz - No it's not fluffy. And my other fic will not be fluffy either. "Requiem" - Should be up at the same time as chapter 18 (This one.)  
Ellie - Congrats on Midterm!  
Venom - By My Side? Composer? Thanks for the repeated messages. Quite enjoyable, especially with 800+ of them. :)  
Child of Two Worlds  
Tropher  
Jedi Serena Potter - Thanks for the names!  
Lydia  
Aidan Potter  
Celeste  
Stacy  
Legolas  
Kristen  
witches&snakes  
Ori - Nothing wrong with laughing. Nothing at all.  
Spazzie J. Hazzie  
Emma  
MegumiFuu  
Amenes  
Mad Eye Julie  
p.e.n.n.y.  
kateydidnt  
Caty - I miss reading your reviews. Are you still reading? Are you okay?  
taka  
Super-saya-jin-Gotan  
loved it  
Lizard  
biteme724  
Charles A Bga  
Naeginnie6  
Embyr Black  
Mei-chan  
The Imperious Cursed  
moonlight  
Renai  
saxplaya  
Kelly  
tabancity  
Peachyjanie  
Fyre Eye  
Cyn James  
bblcarky  
rms  
Xan  
john  
jona  
faerie  
Alexis  
myk  
Eternal Sailor Mercury  
unclee_88  
007  
isabelita  
slop  
Cirono  
Mistri  
kylo  
Vlana  
lily evans potter  
Amy Lee  
Nagini  
leogirl  
jo jo  
reviewer  
C.P.  
Not A Muggle  
Anon  
lil-miss-cutie  
Ottilchen  
lynn  
A. Person  
Quizzical Sphinx  
ArthurofCamelot  
Sheperd Virgo  
noa-jeo  
jacko  
Doctor  
soapygee  
Tom  
Jade Aster  
Catherine'  
Chicka  
Pontius Pilot  
Mriswith  
katie Potter  
laurie wood  
Midnight Unicorn  
death eater ice  
snobby  
Polikwaptiwa  
sara hillen of Gryffindor  
::Nimbus2001::  
ra878  
Ren  
Bob  
jami  
The Powers That Be  
lightning bug  
Wyrm  
shasta53  
lee  
noggins  
willow  
SailorChibi  
name? what name?  
Hermione  
Jaime C. JC.  
Sarah of Slytherin  
Marc-André desrosier  
sharliestar  
casvv  
Wavlyn Warfir  
Hyper Night Owl  
Kim  
jillychan  
Amethyst Wicca  
Majestic Angel  
Wendy  
Pheonix Dirk  
Christy Vallade  
Simon Jumper  
Angel of Death  
Piri Malfoy  
witches&broomsticks  
NAPPA  
Catalina  
  
And a special thanks to Caty, for being the first to review my humble fiction. Now take a deep breath, and go read the other fic, please. Thanks! Also, 25 points to anyone who read the entire list of thanks! It's been fun & thanks to all for making my first & second fanfics such a resounding success. Can we go for three?  
  
Don't forget to tell your friends!  
  
A/N 4 - Oh yeah. I own none of this. Just to let you know. :)


End file.
